


We Becomes Us

by tachiequillsluv



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Family, Flashback, Growing Up, Hospital, M/M, Medical, Mpreg, Nurse - Freeform, Romance, Tragedy, multiple pregnancy, through thick and thin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachiequillsluv/pseuds/tachiequillsluv
Summary: Childhood friends,  Sasuke and Naruto, have always had something special and once they finally find it, nothing can separate them. That is until Sasuke begins to get chronically I'll. When they find out that he is diagnosed with a potentially fatal disease that causes his condition to be critical, their bonds are tested. With careful but quick planning,  they decide now is the best time for them to start the family they've always wanted. A journey of unconditional love through sickness, health and the stresses of life.
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day in the city of Konoha. It was also the first day of school for most students and that included Naruto Uzumaki. The almost five-year old blonde was currently asleep, wrapped in his large black comforter that had orange foxes running throughout the blanket.

“Naruto,” one of his father’s, Iruka, poked his head in from the doorway. “Naruto, it’s time to get up.”

Naruto slowly opened one eye, staring at him before closing it. “Don’t wanna.” He whined.

Iruka stepped into his bedroom, his arms crossed across his chest. “Naruto. Get up. It’s time for your first day of school.” His voice was stern and held no hints of patience.

Naruto groaned once before throwing his blankets off himself. “But I don’t wanna go! Why can’t granda ‘Riya play with me here?!”

Iruka walked closer to the little blonde and squatted on his knees. He looked him in the eye and gave him a sad smile and held onto his arms. “We talked about this, all big boys and girls have to go to school when they turn five. And school starts before your birthday, so you have to go now.”

Naruto sat up slowly, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. “That's not fair! I'm not even five and I hafta go!” He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the end of his bed.

Iruka laughed before standing up. “I know it's not fair, Naruto. But don't worry, you'll make a lot of friends and your cousin, Sakura, will be in your class too.”

Naruto perked up at name of his cousin. “Sakura? Really?! I can play with her there?” He jumped off his bed and followed his dad to the closet where Iruka pulled out his favorite orange T-shirt, and black shorts.

Iruka began to dress the little blonde. “Well, kind of. School isn't about playing, it's about learning.”

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. “Learning what?”

“Well, you learn to read, you learn Math, which is numbers, you learn a little science, you learn a lot of things!” Iruka stood up and smiled down at the blonde who was now fully dressed and pouting again.

“Learning sounds like a lot of work, Papa. I don't want to go to school! Even if Sakura is there!” He stomped his foot in anger.

“Naruto, it's not all at once. You have lots of breaks in the day where you can play. And everyday you learn a little bit more than the day before until you're as smart as me and Daddy.” Iruka smiled down at him.

Naruto's eyes widened in amazement. “Can I be smarter than you and Daddy?”

Iruka laughed heartily. “If you work hard enough you can!”

“Yeah! I'm gonna be the smartest person in the world!” Naruto exclaimed. He laughed and ran out of the room.

Iruka shook his head before following the laughing blonde down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Naruto laughed the whole way, only stopping once he was seated at the kitchen table.

Kakashi was cooking breakfast on the stove, eggs and bacon with a side of toast, when Iruka walked in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kakashi smiled at him. “Morning, babe.”

“Good morning.” Iruka placed plates on the table for the three of them, along with silverware and glasses before sitting down next to Naruto.

“Daddy, guess what!” Naruto shouted.

Kakashi turned off the stove and glanced at Naruto. “What?”

“Papa says that if I work hard enough, I can be smarter than him and you! So that's what I'm going to do! I'm going to be the smartest person in the whole world!”

Kakashi chuckled and winked at Iruka as he giggled. “Is that so?” He started to serve the food and placed the pan in the sink. “That sounds like a lot of hard work.” He sat down and the three of them began to eat.

“Mhmfph!” Naruto confirmed, mouth full of food. “But ith woll be werth it!” He tried to reply.

“Naruto!” Iruka scolded. “Don't talk with food in your mouth!”

Naruto quickly swallowed, blushing. “Sorry, Papa.”

The three of them finished up breakfast and soon were on their way to school.

“So you'll be going with me, since I work at your school.” Iruka said to Naruto.

“You'll be my teacher?!” Naruto asked happily.

“No, not yet. Once you're on fifth grade, I'll probably be your teacher.” He smiled down.

“Where does Daddy work?” Naruto asked as Iruka placed him in his car seat and he waved at Kakashi’s car as it backed out of the driveway.

“Daddy works at the high school. So when you're much older, he'll be teaching you.” Iruka replied after climbing into the driver's seat. He started the quick drive to the school and parked his car in the faculty parking lot.

Iruka walked Naruto to his classroom, the little hand grasped in his own. When they reached the open door, Naruto poked his head in and immediately spotted his pink-haired cousin. “Sakura!” He exclaimed and quickly let go of Iruka’s hand. 

“I was expecting a much sadder goodbye.” Iruka remarked to the teacher with a frown. “Bye Naruto!” He shouted after the blonde.

Naruto quickly stopped and turned around before giving Iruka a large grin. “Bye Papa!” He turned back around and continued to run to where Sakura was.

“Hi Naruto!” Sakura greeted as she patted the empty desk next to her. “I saved you a seat!”

“Thanks!” Naruto sat down in his seat, throwing his book bag underneath his desk.

“This is Ino, she's my best friend and my neighbor!” Sakura pointed at a blonde-haired, blue eyed girl sitting next to her.

“Hi Ino, I'm Naruto!” He smiled brightly at the girl who smiled back.

“Hi, Naruto!” Ino pointed at a kid who looked like he was sleeping in the desk next to her. “This is Shikamaru. He's one of my friends. And Chouji, too!” She pointed at the kid in front of them who turned around, waving while holding a bag of chips. “And they have a bunch of friends too! You'll have all the friends in no time!”

Naruto stared at her wide eyed. “Really?”

Sakura nodded. “Yeah! Ino knows everyone!”

Naruto stared at her in amazement until a kid walking into the room caught his attention. He had dark black hair and dark eyes. Naruto noticed the kid also looked very sad. He frowned as he watched the kid sit in the far corner of the room, alone. He watched him for a little bit until a hand waved in front of his face.

“Huh?” He blinked before turning to his left to see a kid with shaggy brown hair and long canine teeth smiling at him.

“Hey, my name's Kiba! I'm one of Shikamaru’s friends!” He held out his hand and Naruto started at it before bringing up his own hand and placing it into Kiba’s.

Kiba laughed at Naruto's confused expression. “It's called a handshake.”

Naruto started to shake his hand in a chaotic manner and Kiba began to laugh harder. Naruto smiled slightly at him and then noticed the sad kid looking back at him. He gave him his full attention and the kid quickly faced the front again.

“I like you!” Kiba said, after finishing his laughter. “We're going to be good friends!”

“No, we're gonna be best friends!” Naruto exclaimed.

“Alright everybody, settle down and welcome to your first day of school, and the first day of kindergarten!”

After a couple hours of learning and then a half hour of lunch, the teacher announced that they would then have recess, a time for them to all go outside and play off their energy before the second half of the school day started.

Naruto met all of Ino’s friends during lunch. Besides him, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba, he met Shino a kid obsessed with anything related to bugs, and then he met Hinata a really shy girl who stuttered very much. Naruto enjoyed the fact that he met so many people and that they all wanted to be his friends.

“Let's play ninjas!” Kiba shouted as soon as the group all got outside.

“Yeah that sounds fun!” Ino exclaimed.

“Okay, we can have missions and stuff and fight bad guys!” Naruto joined in.

“Alright, we can have two people be on a team. That way everyone has someone to be with!” Sakura suggested. The group agrees and Naruto and Kiba quickly ran to each other's side.

Once everyone had their partner, they began to discuss what kind of mission they we're going to do.

Naruto looked off from the group to see the sad kid sitting under a tree, alone. He looked even worse than he did in the morning and Naruto frowned.

“Wait a minute guys,” he spoke up. The group looked at him. “We should ask that one kid to play.” He pointed and the group stared to look.

“I don't know,” Ino commented. “I've never met him before.”

“Yeah, and then we won't have enough people to be together.” Sakura suggested.

“But he looks so lonely!” Naruto felt himself get sad at the thought of the boy being all by himself.

The group looked at each other, unsure. Sakura looked at Naruto and saw the desperate look in his eyes. She frowned before sighing. “Look guys, we can be in a group of three if we add him. And it doesn't hurt to have more friends, right?”

Naruto looked at her hopefully then back to the group.

“Alright, go ask him!” Ino nudged the smaller blonde.

Naruto smiled brightly at them before heading to the kid.

Sasuke Uchiha sat underneath a tree in the small playard of the school during recess. He sighed dejectedly as he looked at his shoes.

All he wanted to do was go to school with his brother. When his mom told him that he was going to start school, he was excited to be able to start going with his brother, only to find out this morning that Itachi was going to be going to a different school now that he's in the sixth grade.

As his mother drove him to school, he was upset and refused to talk to her. “You'll be able to hang out with your brother after school, Sasuke.” She told him as he dropped him off.

When he walked into the classroom, he was determined to not talk to anyone, but when he noticed the blonde haired boy with bright blue eyes, he wanted to break the promise he made to himself. And when he sat down in his seat, staring at the front of the classroom, it was a little bit easier to forget him. That is, until he laughed. It made Sasuke want to laugh too, and have fun and join in.

But as the day progressed, it was easier and easier to not talk and he was sure he could get through the day just fine.

“Hey there!” Sasuke looked up in surprise to see the blonde boy from earlier standing in front of him. “I'm Naruto!” He held out his hand for Sasuke to take.

Sasuke stared at it before saying his name and giving his hand to Naruto who just shook it chaotically. Sasuke stared at the blonde, wide-eyed, before beginning to laugh.

Naruto's mouth twitched as he watched the raven-haired boy laugh. He couldn't help it and broke out into a smile. “What’s so funny?”

“That's not how you do a handshake.” Sasuke said, finishing his laughter. He stood up and took the blonde's hand. He gently lifted it up and down. “It's like that.”

“Oh.” Naruto said in amazement. He held onto Sasuke's hand as he began to pull away and lifted their hands up and down. “I think I got it now.” He smiled and let go of his hand. “Do you want to play ninja with us!?”

Sasuke stared at the blonde and then back at the group of kids that he came from before looking back at Naruto. “Okay.”

“Cool!” He grabbed Sasuke's hand as he began to walk back to the group. “You can be in mine and Sakura’s group. She's my cousin and she's really nice so you don't have to feel lonely anymore! You got us!” He turned his head to give Sasuke a wide grin.

Sasuke smiled back and soon was joined in with the rest of the group.

He met them all and soon their groups got together to discuss their missions. He liked being with Sakura and Naruto, they were nice to him and he didn't feel like he was left out, in fact, he felt like he knew them all his life.

When recess ended, Naruto wanted Sasuke to sit between him and Sakura and Sasuke happily agreed. The rest of the day went by with the three of them talking and disrupting the class with their laughter. Occasionally there was talk from Ino and Kiba too.

At the end of the day, Sasuke admitted he had a pretty good day. His mom picked him up and he waved to Naruto and Sakura who we're standing by Naruto's father, Iruka, as his mom drove away.

“So how was your day today, Sasuke?” His mom asked, looking at him through the rearview mirror.

Sasuke looked at her through the mirror and remembered how he promised not to talk to anyone. But he couldn't hide the smile that refused to leave his face. “I made a lot of friends today, mommy! And I made two best friends, Sakura and Naruto!”

Mikoto smiled at her son, happy that his depressed mood was able to be lifted. “I'm so happy for you, sweetie. We'll have to have those two over sometime, won't we?”

“You mean I can have friends over like Itachi does?” Sasuke asked, shocked.

Mikoto laughed. “Of course you can. As long as their parents say it's alright.”

“I want them to come over everyday!” Sasuke exclaimed.

“Not everyday, Sasuke.” She replied with a giggle. “But we'll have them over soon.”

“I can't wait to go back to school!”


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke followed Naruto into Ino's house. He let out a sigh as he heard all the noise coming from inside as soon as Naruto opened the door.

Ino was throwing her first boy/girl party since they all entered middle school a few months back. With Christmas only a few days away, Ino decided to throw this party to spend time with her friends after school.

"Come on, Sasuke. Don't just stand out in the cold." Sasuke looked up to see Naruto standing in the doorway, his bright orange jacket taken off to reveal the dark brown sweater he was wearing. He smiled brightly at the raven-haired teen.

Sasuke gave a small smile back before stepping fully into the house and taking off his own jacket.

"Merry Christmas, guys!" Sakura seemingly came out of nowhere from somewhere in the house and wrapped her arms around both of their shoulders. "You guys are the last people to arrive! We're gonna eat, then watch a movie then me and Ino have a special surprise for everyone." She smirked at the two of them and Sasuke felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?" He groaned as he followed the pinkette and Naruto into the kitchen.

"Aw don't worry, teme!" Naruto turned to give him a toothy grin. "We both know the girls, they're harmless.

As he finished saying that, both Ino and Sakura began to cackle. Naruto's eyes widened and he hid behind Sasuke.

"Hey Fox-boy!" Kiba called from the table. "Quit your hiding and come over here!" He pulled out a chair and Naruto quickly ran over and sat next to Kiba.

Sasuke decided to take the seat in between Naruto and Neji. Neji was Hinata's older cousin, he was a year older than the rest of the group but easily enjoyed their company.

"Now let's eat so we can get this day over with!" Ino said as she brought out a couple pizzas and set them on the table.

The group of kids ate to their heart's content, laughing and talking and enjoying each other's presence. After they finished dinner, they followed Ino into her large living room where they put on Elf, getting into the holiday spirit.

"Can't you just totally see Naruto being Buddy?" Chouji commented as he stuffed a handful of chips into his mouth.

"O-or even Kiba!" Hinata pointed out with a giggle.

"Yeah, yeah!" Both Naruto and Kiba muttered, pouting.

The room laughed and Sasuke smirked down at the blonde.

"Naruto would also be more likely to go into the girls shower and sing along to Christmas songs. Kiba's too much of a pervert for it to be anything more than sexual." Ino snickered as Kiba's face turned red and he began to protest at Ino's words.

Sakura nudged Ino in the side. "If Naruto was Buddy, I can definitely see you being Jovie." She snickered as she watched both Ino and Naruto turn red at the comment.

Sasuke felt something churn in his stomach and he frowned. He carefully watched the interactions between Ino and Naruto throughout the rest of the movie. Most of their actions were the same as always but once in awhile, Ino's hand lingered a little too long and Sasuke felt himself glaring.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Sakura nudged Sasuke gently with her knee. Sasuke stopped his glaring to look over at Sakura who had an eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?"

Sakura snorted and rolled her eyes. "You're glaring more than normal. Just wondering if everything is okay."

By now, Naruto turned to look over at Sasuke, unintentionally ignoring Ino's last comment who looked a little disappointed at the lack of interest. "All good, teme?"

Sasuke nodded and then smirked at Naruto. "All good here, dobe."

Naruto glared before grinning widely at him. "See Sakura? Just insult the bastard and all is back to normal!"

"Naruto!" Sakura glared at him before shaking her head. "You two are so weird."

The movie soon ended and Sakura and Ino had everyone sit together in a circle.

"Alright you guys," Ino started, a smirk on her face. "It's time to play a game."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed out loud, already realizing what the game was.

Chouji gave him a questioning glance. "You know what game we're going to play?"

"It's pretty obvious if you think about it." Neji replied, Shino next to him nodding.

"What is it?!" Naruto asked, feeling excited.

Sakura and Ino looked at each other before grinning wickedly. "Spin the bottle!"

The group looked at them in disbelief except for Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino and Neji who looked more so bored or annoyed.

"You do know guys outnumber girls." Sasuke pointed out, an eyebrow raised at the girls sitting across from him.

"Aw shit, man! I don't wanna kiss any of you dudes!" Kiba stuck his tongue out.

"And no one wants to kiss you, dog face!" Naruto retorted back. "I for one, think it's a great idea!"

"You would, dobe."

"Shut up, teme! You want me to come over there and kick your ass?!"

"I'd like to see you try."

"You would, wouldn't you, you stupid bas-"

"Shut up!" Sakura screamed.

The two looked over at her before Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and Sasuke just propped his head on his hand.

"You two fight like a married couple." Chouji pointed out. Kiba began to laugh hysterically while both Naruto and Sasuke glared at him, a very slight blush accompanying both of their cheeks.

"Alright, alright! Let's play!" Ino grabbed a leftover soda bottle that was empty and placed it in the middle of the circle. "Now, the rules are simple, you spin the bottle and whoever it lands on you gotta kiss. If you both refuse, you have to do something extremely embarrassing!"

"Like what?!" Kiba squaked.

Ino gave a shrug. "It depends on what we all decide on when the time comes. But Sakura and I will make sure it's something you all rather not do."

The group shivered as they saw the evil grins adorning the girls faces.

"Now of course," Sakura began to say. "If you're related, you can get a redo. But anyone else, no matter their gender, you gotta kiss em!"

"So who goes first?" Hinata asked. She was hoping it landed on either Naruto or Kiba for herself. She had a crush on both of them and wouldn't mind any excuse to kiss them.

"Ino can go since it's her party. Then whoever it lands on, it's their turn." Sakura said.

Ino grasped the bottle and looked around the room. "Are you all ready?" She didn't wait for an answer as she spun the bottle. It spinned wildly for a moment until it landed onto Shikamaru. Ino rolled her eyes as she heard a mumbled 'troublesome' come from the boy's mouth. She crawled across the circle and placed a quick peck on his lips. "Your turn Shika." She said sitting back in her spot.

With a long exaggerated sigh, he spun the bottle with hardly any force. It landed on Neji, who was sitting next to him. "At least your not far away." Shikamaru shrugged and leaned over, kissing Neji.

"This is actually kind of hot." Sakura said. "I think guys kissing is gonna be a turn on for me." Her and Ino began to giggle while some groans came from Kiba and Naruto.

Neji shook his head. "You girls are so weird." He then spun the bottle where it landed on Sasuke.

"Oh god, this is going to be good!" Ino smirked, rubbing her hands together.

Sasuke gave her a glare before looking at Neji and shrugging. "Ready when you are."

Neji crawled over and gave a quick kiss to his lips.

Sasuke was expecting something, anything but there was nothing. It wasn't his first kiss, that being Sakura a long time ago when their parents thought it would be cute. He sighed once as he went to reach for the bottle.

"I bet Sakura's gonna be hoping that bottle lands on her." Kiba snickered, whispering not too quietly at Naruto. Naruto snickered as well as Sakura glared at the two of them, a blush overcoming her face.

"Shut up you two!" She looked back at Sasuke and smiled, the blush still there on her face. "Go ahead, Sasuke."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the sweet tone in her voice before spinning the bottle. He watched it slow, looking bored. His eyes widened though as the bottle landed on his best friend.

"Ooh!" The room all said at once. Kiba began to laugh hysterically as both Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other, too shocked to say anything.

"Look, even the fates think you guys should be a married couple." Chouji once again pointed out. This caused Kiba to laugh even louder and Naruto quickly shook his head, ridding himself of the shock.

"I'm not kissing that stupid teme!" He began to protest, kicking at Kiba, trying to get him to stop laughing. "I'm not letting him be my first kiss! Nope, no way!"

Kiba looked at Naruto dumbfounded. "You haven't had your first kiss yet?"

Naruto's blush darkened and something inside Sasuke fluttered at the thought of being Naruto's first kiss. "Sh-shut up, dog face! A lot of people haven't had their first kiss yet, right guys?" He looked around the room desperately only to see Shino and Hinata raise their hands. "See look!"

Kiba snorted. "Shino's a weirdo and Hinata is innocent and sweet. So it's no surprise. But you always claim to be such a lady's man." He smirked at the blonde, crossing his arms over his chest in superiority. "And yet, you haven't even gotten your first kiss yet."

Naruto stuttered, finding himself speechless, a rarity in itself.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, trying to act cool as his stomach began to flip flop, making him feel nauseous. "Let's just get this over with, dobe. I'd rather deal with this than whatever those girls got planned for us."

"Speak for yourself, you asshole!" He glared at the raven. He turned to his cousin and looked at her hopefully. "What's the punishment?"

Sakura looked at him, deadpan. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Run through the streets naked. And screaming."

Naruto looked at her in horror and turned to Sasuke, a dark blush covering a majority of his face."Let's just get this over with."

Sasuke shrugged and made his way to the blonde. He stopped right in front of him and smirked as Naruto clenched his eyes closed. "Ready dobe?"

Naruto just nodded, still not opening his eyes.

Sasuke slowly placed his lips against Naruto's and instantly he felt hot in his belly. Naruto's lips were soft and he pressed against him harder. He felt Naruto relax and he could've sworn that he felt Naruto push back when a cough interrupted them and they jumped away from each other quickly.

"You two sure took your sweet time." Kiba snickered once Sasuke was back in his seat.

"Shut up, Kiba." Both Naruto and Sasuke responded. They looked at each other and instantly looked down at their laps, unable to look at each other without blushing. Kiba began to laugh again at their reactions.

"For what it was worth, it was pretty hot too." Sakura commented and both Ino and Hinata hummed in agreement.

The blush on the two boys faces just darkened and a loud sigh came from Shikamaru. "Anyways, Naruto, it's your turn."

"Oh." Naruto reached for the bottle, giving a quick glance to Sasuke, almost asking for approval. Sasuke couldn't meet Naruto's eyes, the feeling in his stomach only increasing the more he thought about the kiss or the blonde. "Um, here I go." He gave the bottle a quick spin.

Sasuke watched the bottle spin around and around, hoping it would land on him again, a never ending loop of the two them just kissing. He shook his head, trying to rid the thoughts of kissing his best friend. He scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. Hinata gently tapped on his knee and he turned to look at her. 'You okay?' She mouthed to him and he nodded in return. She gave him a light pat before focusing on the bottle.

Naruto released the breath that he had been holding once the bottle landed on Ino. He had mixed feelings about the outcome but quickly pushed them to the back of his mind when without a word he placed a kiss on Ino who sat next to him.

Sasuke felt a sharp searing pain in his chest and he rubbed at the spot, feeling his face contort in anger.

"Sasuke, you okay? You look like you might kill someone." Chouji asked.

Everyone turned to look at him except Naruto who sat with his hands in his lap. He felt himself get angrier. "I'm fine." He managed to hiss out.

"If you say so." Kiba said with a shrug. "Now go spin that bottle, Ino!"

The rest of the party passed by fast for Sasuke and Naruto. Neither of them kissed anyone else and both were uncharastically like themselves. Sasuke being even broodier than normal and Naruto just staying silent.

Both were thinking about the kiss, their feelings all jumbled together.

The party soon ended and Kakashi and Iruka picked up Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. In the car, the three of them easily fell back into their dynamics, Sakura not allowing them to dwell on their feelings and the three of them laughing at Iruka and Kakashi's banter.

They dropped Sakura off soon after and the four of them headed back to Naruto's. The two of them already planning a sleepover as soon as they found out about Ino's party.

When they reached the house, they put on a movie they've both seen and continued on like nothing happened the previous day.

It wasn't until the two went to sleep, that certain thoughts kept the two up. Naruto felt himself tossing and turning in his bed. His best friend asleep next to him. He sat up in bed, not being able to get the thought of the kiss from earlier out of his head. He growled as he grabbed at his hair in frustration. "Why can't I get that stupid kiss out of my head?!" He hissed at himself. He stood up and headed into the kitchen and grabbed himself a glass of water. He stared at the empty sink, when an idea popped into his head.

He tiptoed back into the room and stared at Sasuke. His eyes were closed and his breathing even. Naruto walked closer to the sleeping boy and kneeled down so his face was close to the raven's. He licked his lips nervously and slowly closed the gap between them. He kissed the boys lips and he pulled away afterwards, his eyes half-lidded.

His lips tingled and he lightly touched them with his fingers before he realized what he just. His eyes widened and he stared at his best friend in horror. Sasuke was still asleep but Naruto still scrambled into his side of the bed and tried to fall asleep.

Once he felt Naruto stop squirming around, Sasuke opened his eyes and touched his own lips where Naruto's just was. He felt a smile grace his mouth and he sighed lightly before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke looked down at the paper in his hand, a bored look on his face. “Senior Project,huh?” He brought the paper down from his face to look at Naruto who was leaning back in his chair, balancing a pencil on the bridge of his nose. “Got any ideas?”

“Hm?” Naruto replied, not listening.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Senior Project. What do you want to do?”

“I was thinking about asking Ino to prom.” Naruto said, still not listening. He took the pencil off his nose and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke felt a pang in his chest and he gently rubbed at the spot. He raised an eyebrow at the blonde. “Oh yeah?” A wave of anger and hurt washed over him.

“Yeah.” Naruto leaned forward and studied him carefully. “You should ask out Sakura!” He smiled brightly at his raven haired friend.

Sasuke sighed before giving the blonde a small, sad smile. “I should, shouldn't I?”

Naruto snorted. “Don't look so sad about it.”

“Whatever dobe. Let's get back to this project.”

Naruto waved him off. “We still have a month and a half before that's due. Prom is in like two weeks. It's obviously more important. We need to think of a good promposal.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “A promposal? Sakura and Ino would be just fine if we asked them.”

“Where's the romance in that?”

“Hn.” Sasuke threw the paper onto Naruto's bed in defeat. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Naruto.

“How bout a song? Oh, and a dance!”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. “Says the person who can't sing to the person who has two left feet.”

“It's the thought that counts, teme.” Naruto turned to his desk, moving some things around before he pulled out a notebook and ran to the bed. “Let's get to work.”

The rest of the night, the two worked on their promposal for the girls until Naruto deemed their rehersal good enough. 

The next afternoon, on their way to lunch, Naruto walked through the halls towards the cafeteria confidently. Sasuke following next to him. He threw his head back and groaned. “I can’t believe I’ve been talked in to this.”

The two stopped in front of Naruto’s locker. Naruto unlocked it and took out a portable speaker. He gave Sasuke a large grin. “They’re gonna love it. Here.”

Sasuke quickly caught the object that the blonde threw at him. He groaned again when he realized what it was.

“Get over it, Uchiha. I’m doing all the hard work over here. I’m actually dancing. All you’ll be doing is singing and looking pretty.”

The two walked into the cafeteria and spotted the two girls sitting at the usual table. Before moving closer, Naruto got out his phone and connected it to the speaker. He turned to Sasuke and smiled. “You ready?”

Sasuke let out a sigh and gave him a nervous smile. “As ready as I'll ever be.”

Naruto nodded before playing ‘I’m A Believer.’ The beat began to play and Naruto ran to the girls while Sasuke slowly followed after.

Sasuke began to sing the words, Naruto lip syncing and dancing. Sakura and Ino watched the blonde, amused smiles on their face. The rest of the people in the cafeteria also turned to look, it's not everyday you get lunch and a show.

Once Sasuke made it to the table, Naruto slowed his dancing so Sasuke joined in. Soon Sasuke found himself enjoying actually performing and got into the performance, causing Naruto's grin to become bigger.

The two finished and looked at the girls, determined grins on both of their faces. “Go to prom with us?”

Sakura and Ino looked at each other and giggled. They then turned to look at them and smiled brightly. “Of course!”

The whole cafeteria whooped and hollered in excitement. Naruto ran over to Ino and helped her out of her seat before picking her up and spinning her around, causing her to laugh. Sasuke went to Sakura and also helped her up but instead gave her a hug.

Sakura pulled away and smirked up at him. “You do know we would've said yes without a performance, right?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes but couldn't help but to smirk as well. “That's what I told the idiot but he still wanted to do it anyways.”

Sakura leaned against Sasuke and Sasuke wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Don't they look so happy?” She sighed.

Sasuke frowned down at her but then looked towards the two blonde's. Both of their faces were lit up with joy and he felt a pang of jealousy, anger and hurt. He then sighed as well, all he wanted was to see Naruto happy.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke and gave him a thumbs up and all Sasuke could do was give a half hearted smile in return. 

Naruto adjusted his tie nervously in the backseat of the limousine that him, Sasuke, Sakura and Ino rented together. He looked over at Sasuke who was sitting next to him, his arm propped on the windowsill, casually looking out the window. “You're not nervous?”

Sasuke snorted once before turning to look at him, an eyebrow raised. “Why should I be nervous? It's not like I haven't known Sakura my whole life.”

“Yeah, but,” he took a breath. “Don't you plan on having sex with Sakura?”

Sasuke's eyes widened and for a brief moment, a look of, sadness? Naruto couldn't tell what emotion he saw. In a second, Sasuke's face had his usual stoic expression. “Not really.”

“Oh.” Naruto looked down at his lap, unsure of what to say.

“You plan on having sex with Ino?”

Naruto shrugged. “Kinda? Kiba’s been talking about how prom is the night most people lose their virginities. I just figured that was everyone's plan.”

“Hn.” Sasuke turned back to face the window.

Naruto stayed quiet the rest of the way to Sakura’s house where they were picking up the girls.

When they arrived, they both walked to the door where they were ushered into Sakura's home where her mom was waiting to take pictures.

After pictures were done, the four of them climbed into the limo and headed to the hotel where the prom was being held.

They arrived and walked into the grand ballroom. The theme that the class voted on was Starry Night and the room was decorated in dark blacks, blues and accents of white and pale yellow. Naruto stared at the room in awe until his arm was being pulled by Ino.

“Come on, let's go dance!”

Naruto looked around him to see that Sakura and Sasuke already went off on their own and Naruto couldn't help but feel disappointed that his best friend wouldn't be around. He quickly shook his head and gave Ino a small smile. “Okay!”

The two headed to the dance floor where they both showed off their dance moves, a crowd gathering around them, cheering them on.

During one of the songs, Naruto noticed Sasuke in the crowd, smirking at him and Naruto smirked back, pointing to him briefly.

He saw Sasuke shake his head and then noticed Sakura next to him who placed a kiss on his cheek before dragging him away.

Naruto felt himself frown once the two left the room and once the song ended, he headed towards a table.

“Hey, what's up?” Ino walked up to him, just as he sat down in a chair.

“I don't know.” Because honestly he didn't. He should be having a great time with Ino. But he wasn't. He wanted Sasuke to be here. He wanted to dance with Sasuke and be laughing with him.

“You want to talk about it?” Ino asked, kneeling down so her arm was resting on his knees. She gave him a reassuring smile and he returned it with a nod.

The two of them walked out of the ballroom and out into the hall of the hotel. Ino pulled them to the side, leaning against the wall. “So, what's going on?”

Naruto looked down at his shoes. How was he supposed to tell her that he'd rather be with Sasuke over her? He loves Ino, but he realizes it's the same type of love for Sakura. “I-” he cut himself off.

Ino chuckled. “Let me guess, you'd rather be spending your time with Sasuke, don't you?”

Naruto looked at her in shock. “Wha-what? How did you?”

Ino crossed her arms over her chest and smiled at him sadly. “Honestly, it's pretty obvious. Ever since my party in middle school, the two of you love each other more than any of us could.”

“Wait, Sasuke likes me?” Naruto asked, slightly hopeful.

Ino rolled her eyes and laughed. “Everyone but you two can see it. You two are perfect for each other.”

Naruto couldn't help but smile. Sasuke liked him back? “Ino, I-”

She shook her head. “Go find him. The two of them went to the lobby, I think.”

“Thank you, Ino.” He kissed her, on the lips but she knew it was a goodbye kiss. She touched her lips as she watched him run off towards the hotel lobby. 

“Thanks for understanding, Sakura.” Sasuke looked at her apologetically as tears fell down her face.

“No worries.” She wiped at her eyes and laughed. “I support you two, all the way. It's just harder to hear in person, you know?”

He nodded.

“Get home safe, Sasuke.” Sakura gave him a hug and walked back into the hotel.

Sasuke let out a sigh as he leaned against the pole of the awning, waiting for his brother to pick him up.

Sakura dragged him out of the ballroom and confronted him about why he asked her out when he clearly didn't want to be there. It led to Sasuke confessing to her his feelings about his best friend. She told him she knew all along and was happy for him.

“Sasuke!” A voice called out for him and he turned around to see the blonde idiot running towards him.

He looked on in confusion. “Naruto? What are you-” he was cut off by a pair of lips on his own. His eyes widened in shock as the blonde fell into his arms. He soon took control of the situation and began to kiss the blonde back, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist.

Naruto ‘eeped’ as he felt Sasuke's tongue trying to prod open his mouth and he felt Sasuke's lips turn upward into a smirk. He decided to let the raven in and their tongues battled for dominance until Sasuke's won.

A honk broke the two apart and they turned to see Itachi smirking at them from the driver's side of the car and the two immediately turned red.

“Sure took you two time to figure your feelings out.” Itachi said with a chuckle as they climbed into his car.

“Shut up, Itachi.” Sasuke growled, pulling Naruto closer to him from the backseat.

“You can drop us off at my house.” Naruto said once they pulled out of the hotel parking lot. “Iruka and Kakashi will still be at prom.”

Itachi snickered at the two. “Just make sure you're safe.” He teased.

The two boys turned red and Sasuke glared at his brother through the rearview mirror. “I'm never asking for a ride again.”

Itachi shrugged his shoulders. “No skin off my bones.”

Soon enough, Itachi pulled into Naruto's driveway and the two got out of the car.

“Have fun!” Itachi called out before Sasuke closed the door on him.

He drove off and Sasuke glared at his car until it disappeared from his sights. He then grabbed Naruto's hand and the two of them walked into the house together.

“So, what do you wanna-” Sasuke was cut off by Naruto's lips once again but before they got to into it, Naruto pulled away.

“You know, I still wanna lose my virginity tonight.” Naruto remarked, his face turning red.

Sasuke looked at him with wide eyes before it was replaced with a predatory gleam. “Well then, let's go to your room, shall we?”

The two headed to Naruto's bedroom. Naruto sat on his bed and looked expectantly at Sasuke. “So-”

Before he could say anything else, Sasuke pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him. He captured Naruto's lips in a passionate kiss and Naruto returned it with vigor.

The kiss lasted a while until they both pulled away for much needed air. “Strip.” Sasuke commanded, his breathing heavy. He began to take off his own clothes as Naruto nodded, following suit.

Sasuke climbed off Naruto and began to take his pants off. He watched the blonde do the same, struggling to get them off his ankles.

Sasuke helped him with his pants before climbing back on top of him and capturing his lips in another heated kiss.

“You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this, Naruto.” Sasuke whispered into his ear.

Naruto could only nod. He moaned as he felt Sasuke lick his ear and gently blew on it, a shiver of pleasure ran through him.

Sasuke sat up and admired Naruto's body underneath him. “You're beautiful, you know.”

Naruto blushed and then lightly trailed his fingers over Sasuke's chest. “You are too.”

Sasuke smirked and went to kiss Naruto again.

Naruto whimpered when Sasuke pulled away. He then felt the raven place light kisses along his jawline and then down his neck, past his chest and then all the way down to his navel. “S-sasuke.” He moaned when the raven stopped just below the waistline of his underwear.

Sasuke slowly began to pull the piece of clothing off, enjoying every inch of skin as it was revealed.

Naruto lifted himself with his elbows and glared at the raven. “Quit teasing, asshole!”

Sasuke only smirked in response but in one quick motion, took his underwear off causing the blonde to fall back.

“Now yours.”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. “You're not going to take mine off for me?”

“I'm not gonna take my sweet ass time.”

“You don't want to enjoy the view?”

“What I want is to fuck.”

Sasuke felt himself get even more aroused at Naruto's words and didn't need to be told twice. In a flash, his underwear was thrown off and flying across the room

Naruto blinked and then looked down at Sasuke's erection. “Oh hell no.”

Sasuke frowned. “What? You don't like it?”

“That's not going inside me. It's fucking huge!”

Sasuke smirked down at him. “Don't worry, I'll be gentle.”

“No. I'll be on top.”

“No.”

“What do you mean no?!”

“Exactly what it means. No.”

“Why not?! I'll be gentle too!”

“Naruto.”

“Sasuke.”

The two stared at each other. Naruto then turned his head, unable to keep Sasuke's intense gaze. “Come on, Sasuke, pretty please.”

“You're the one who said you wanted to lose your virginity.” Sasuke pointed out. “I'm doing you a favor.”

“A favor?!” Naruto screeched. “I mean, I can go find someone else if you really don't-” He was cut off by Sasuke pushing him down onto the bed with a growl.

“No one else is going to have you. Not now, not ever.” Sasuke glared down at him, his hand pinning both his wrists above his head. “Now, are you going to let me fuck you or what?”

Naruto nodded, his heart beating fast.

“Good.” Sasuke captured his lips in a kiss. “You got any lube?”

“No.” Naruto replied. “But I'm pretty sure my dads have some in their room.”

Sasuke kissed him again before climbing off him and walking out of Naruto's room.

He came back quickly and once again climbed on top of the blonde and started another heated kiss.

Sasuke snuck his hand down and grasped Naruto's erection. He slowly began to jerk it, causing Naruto to moan into the kiss.

“Sa-sasuke!” Naruto pulled away, trying to catch his breath.

Sasuke stopped his movements to squirt some lube on his hands. After applying a generous amount, he brought one finger down to Naruto's entrance. “Ready?”

Naruto nodded once and tried to relax. He gasped as he felt the intrusion of Sasuke's finger.

“You okay?” Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded. That wasn't too bad.

A second finger was added and soon after, a third. The feeling of being full, turned into a pleasant feeling. Then, with a brush of Sasuke's finger, he felt a pleasure like no other and threw his head back with a moan.

“Looks like I found it.” Sasuke commented with a smirk.

“What, what was that?” Naruto asked, voice wavering and breath heavy.

Sasuke removed his fingers. “Your prostate.” He grabbed the lube and was going to pour more on his hands when Naruto stopped him.

“L-let me.” Naruto said shly. He grabbed the lube from Sasuke and set it aside.

“Naruto, what are you-?” He stopped when he watched Naruto practically swallow all of his erection. He groaned and quickly threaded his fingers through the blonde's hair. “Na-Naruto.” He moaned.

Naruto began to slowly bob his head up and down, using his tongue to run up and down along Sasuke's cock.

“S-stop.” Sasuke gently pushed Naruto away.

“Did I do something wrong?” Naruto asked, slightly confused.

Sasuke shook his head. “I just need to be inside you. Now.” He pushed Naruto back onto the bed before flipping him over so he was lying on his stomach. Without any warning, Sasuke thrusted once deep inside him.

Naruto cried out in pain at the intrusion and tensed up.

Sasuke moaned deeply as he felt Naruto's muscles clench around him. He tried his best to stay still, wanting to make Naruto feel as comfortable as possible but the urge to thrust away was getting harder to resist.

Soon enough, Naruto managed to relax, the feeling of Sasuke's girth almost welcoming. “G-go.” He breathed out.

Sasuke nearly shouted in joy but instead began to slowly pull out until only the tip was in before thrusting again, trying to aim for Naruto's sweet spot.

When Naruto moaned loudly, pushing his hips back hard to meet Sasuke's thrusts, he knew he found it and soon the two found their rhythm.

“I'm gonna cum!” Naruto managed to say through the cloud of pleasure.

“Me too.”

Naruto moaned loudly before he soon came onto his sheets. Sasuke soon following when Naruto's orgasm triggered his own.

Sasuke collapsed beside Naruto and pulled him close.

“That was amazing.” Naruto said once he managed to catch his breath.

“I told you.” Sasuke said with a smirk.

“Bastard.”

“Moron.”

Naruto snorted once before placing a kiss on the ravens lips and cuddling closer, falling asleep in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto pushed past the double door of the scrub room, removing his face mask as he took in a deep breath.

“Good work today, Naruto.” The surgeon, Tsunade commented as she clapped his shoulder. “You're improving really well for a newbie.”

“I would have never made it this far without you.” Naruto smiled up at her.

The two of them walked to the nurses station and Tsunade handed the nurse a file as she leaned against the counter. “So today's the big day, huh?”

Naruto nodded, the grin on his face even brighter. “Yep! I got front row seats to see Sasuke and my friends graduate, I'm so proud of them!”

“Don't forget to be proud of yourself, too. Three years of hard work finally paid off for you.”

“Are you sure there's nothing else I can do before heading out?” Naruto asked, already inching away.

Tsunade laughed loudly as she straightened up. “You already know there's nothing else. Get out of here!”

“Alright! See you on Monday!” Naruto called out as he turned and started to jog towards the changing room.

He hurried inside and went to his locker, pulling out the tuxedo that he brought with him to work that day.

Changing as fast as he could, he checked himself out in the mirror before deeming himself presentable.

He walked out of the changing rooms and down the hospital corridors, heading for the employee parking lot.

“Looking good, Naruto!” Tenten, Neji's girlfriend appeared out of nowhere, walking beside him.

Naruto looked over to see her dressed in a slender, knee-length, black gown. Her normally tied up hair was let down, leaving it straight and stopping past her shoulder blades. Her makeup was done well, looking natural. “Well, you look very nice yourself!”

“Really? I just got out of a six hour surgery so I did my best.”

Naruto shook his head. “I would have never guessed.”

“You need a ride to the graduation?” She asked as they reached the parking lot.

“Nope! I drove for once today! I'll see you around later, though!” He waved as she walked towards her car. He only had to walk a little bit before he reached his car and climbed into the driver's seat.

With a determined nod, he started the car and drove to the university.

Once there, he parked his car and headed towards the main hall and into the very large auditorium. He looked around in awe at all the people already gathered. Hardly a seat was empty.

He walked down the aisle to the front row and sat in his reserved seat. He looked around to see his dads a few rows away and waved at them happily before turning and facing the stage.

Suddenly the auditorium grew quieter as the dean walked onto the stage and stepped in front of the podium.

“Hello everyone,” he started with a loud voice. “And thank you for joining us for Konoha University’s class of 2012 graduation!”

The crowd cheered loudly.

“We'll be calling names, followed by a speech from our valedictorian, Sasuke Uchiha.”

Naruto cheered loudly at the mention of his boyfriend’s name, the crowd laughing along with the dean. Naruto smiled brightly back up at him.

“Afterwards, there will be refreshments served in the dining hall. Now, let's hand out these diplomas!”

The crowd once again cheered loudly. 

Naruto watched patiently as students began getting called one by one. He clapped for them politely. But once Sakura’s name was called, he stood up and cheered wildly.

She gave him a wave as she walked across the stage and accepted her diploma.

Naruto cheered the same for Hinata and Neji and Kiba too. When Sasuke's name was called, his cheering was louder. “That's my boyfriend!” He shouted to the audience once Sasuke stepped out from behind the curtain.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, a smirk in place as he waved towards the crowd and accepted his diploma.

Ino was the last of his friends to be called and he cheered loudly for her as well.

Once the last student was called, the dean walked back to the podium.

“I now hand the stage over to our valedictorian, Sasuke Uchiha.”

Sasuke once again stepped out and shook hands with the dean before taking his place at the podium.

“I just want to thank everyone for the last four years at this university. I've learned so much and the professors were very eager to teach us and guide us through our time here.” Sasuke directed his speech towards where the dean was sitting behind him. He faced the crowd then looked down at Naruto who was smiling brightly at him. He gave a small smile back.

“I'm not one for very corny speeches, I usually just thank everyone and leave, not even a joke.” He smirked and the crowd laughed. “But today is a special day, for all of us.

“Being at this university has been a privilege. I've met some great people, friends and connections. I've experienced amazing culture and even got to travel to some beautiful places. And I couldn't have done it without any of my peers. And also I couldn't do it without the support of my lovely boyfriend, many of which you probably heard yelling his head off throughout this ceremony.”

“That's me!” Naruto called out causing the crowd to laugh.

“I'd like to thank you proper, Naruto, so if you can come up to the stage for me, darling.” Sasuke smirked down at him.

“What?” Naruto looked up at him, confused as the crowd began to clap. He stood up and looked to his dads.

Iruka smiled and shook his head while Kakashi grinned mischievously at his son.

Naruto walked onto the stage, the crowd clapping as he reached the podium.

“Say a few words for these people for me.” Sasuke said, stepping back away from the podium.

“O-okay.” Naruto nervously stepped up and looked at the crowd. “I'm not going to lie, this is really weird, he doesn't normally do spontaneous stuff like this.” He laughed sheepishly.

The crowd laughed along with him.

“So um, yeah, I'm Naruto, Sasuke's boyfriend. I also have a few other friends who graduated today. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Neji. We all practically grew up together and I'm so very proud of them!”

The crowd awed and Naruto smiled back at them.

“They have all inspired me. Without them, I'd probably still be a troublemaker who just barely managed to graduate high school.”

The crowd gasped and began to whisper among themselves.

Naruto was taken aback at the sudden change in the atmosphere. “It's okay, it wasn't that serious! Really, I was going to pass! It was a joke, well kind of, it was still kind of true but also-”

He was cut off by the dean sitting behind him and he looked back at him only to find Sasuke missing. “Where did Sas-?” He looked to his left to see Sasuke almost halfway across the stage, a bouquet of roses in his hands.

“What's going on?” Naruto asked even more confused.

Sasuke cleared his throat. “Naruto, there's something very important I would like to ask you.” His voice was heard loudly throughout the auditorium.

“O-okay.” The blonde walked over to him as Sasuke walked forward as well. They met halfway, and Sasuke handed the blonde the bouquet. “Uh, thanks, but shouldn't these be for you?”

Sasuke smiled down at him before grabbing his hands and bending down, on one knee. “Naruto Uzumaki, ever since the first day I met you, I couldn't get you out of my head. And ever since we've been together, you've made my life a hundred times better than I could have ever imagined. Everyday is an adventure with you and inspire me to be the best me I can be. With that being said, will you marry me?”

By the end of Sasuke's speech, tears were steadily falling from Naruto's eyes as he stared at Sasuke. He gave a small laugh and nodded enthusiastically, unable to say anything.

The auditorium cheered wildly as Sasuke placed the ring on Naruto's finger and he stood up and kissed the blonde.

After their kiss, he walked up to the podium and smiled out at the crowd. “Congratulations class of 2012, and good luck!”

The crowd stood up, clapping loudly and cheering.

“Now, let's get out of here.” Sasuke whispered to Naruto as they reached backstage. “I want to celebrate just the two of us.” He gave Naruto a wink and a smirk.

Naruto laughed as Sasuke led the two of them out the back entrance. “Of course you do.” He smiled at the back of Sasuke's head. “I love you, Sasuke, congratulations.”

Sasuke stopped and turned around to look at Naruto. “I love you too, and thank you for being there for me.” He leaned down and captured Naruto's lips in a passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto nervously stared at himself in the full-length mirror. He turned to the side, pulling at the hem of his tuxedo jacket. He faced the front again, ran a hand through his hair and let out a long sigh.

It was the day of his wedding and he was currently having a mental breakdown in his dressing room. He was supposed to be ready to walk down the aisle about ten minutes ago but nerves have kept him locked in the room.

"Fuck. I can't do this." He looked himself over before shaking his head and walking away from his reflection. "I just fucking can't."

"Naruto!" Sakura flung the door open, scaring the blonde. She stood in the doorway, hands on her hips as she glared angrily at him. "Everyone's waiting on you, what's taking so long?"

Naruto sat on the bench that was in the middle of the room and grabbed at his hair. "I can't do this, Sakura!"

"What are you talking about?" She looked at him, looking confused.

"Marrying him. I can't."

Her eyes widened and she closed the door behind her as she quickly hurried to his side. "What? Why not? What's going on?"

Naruto began to shake his head. "He's making a mistake."

Sakura scrunched up her nose in confusion. "A mistake? Naruto, you're not making any sense at all. What are you trying to say?"

Tears were falling from his eyes at this point and he looked up at Sakura. "He can do so much better than me, Sakura. He just inherited half of his family's company, he's beautiful and smart and talented. Then there's me. A loser goofball, who barely made it through school. What do I have to offer him except a lifetime of annoyance. He doesn't deserve this. I should just save him the trouble and just call the whole thing off."

Sakura rubbed his back in comfort and gave him a sympathetic look. "This isn't like you at all, Naruto. These nerves must really be getting to you, huh?" She watched him nod before continuing. "Now listen to me, and listen to me good. Sasuke loves you very much, ever since you talked to him during recess. He had many opportunities to find someone else to love but he never took them.

"You may think you don't deserve Sasuke, but you do. You're very optimistic and you may not be school smart but you're definitely street smart. And besides, you're a nurse and a good one too! Remember, Tsunade compliments you all the time about your hard work. You love to put a smile on people's faces and you've managed to do the impossible and put a smile on Sasuke's face."

Naruto laughed loudly. "I did manage to do that, huh? No one else has."

Sakura giggled. "No, they really haven't. You deserve every right to be happy and we both know that means being by Sasuke's side."

Naruto was silent as he took in Sakura's words. After some time he smiled back up at her. "You're right. Thank you, Sakura."

"No problem." She stood up and gently tapped his chin. "Now, wipe your face and get ready. I'll let them know that you'll be down soon."

Sasuke stood by the alter, staring at the double doors of where Naruto was supposed to walk through ten minutes ago. On the outside, he kept his cool demeanor, but internally, he was freaking out. He glanced over to the Uchiha side of the pews. He could see his father's disappointment and his mother's concern. His brother gave him a look and he nodded back in response.

"Sasuke," he turned his head to see Neji, his best man leaning to him. "You good?"

Sasuke shook his head and turned around so his back was to the crowd. "I'm freaking out Neji. What if he doesn't want to marry me? He could do so much better and what if he's realizing that right now?"

"Calm down, Sasuke." Neji was surprised at his best friend's panic behavior. "That's not what's happening. You know Naruto, he's probably just running late with some last minute detail. Or maybe he's thinking of some prank to pull after the kiss."

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "I hope so. It's not like Naruto to miss something important though." His eyes widened and he felt himself begin to panic again. "Unless he doesn't think this is important! What if this is all some joke to him and at the end of our vows, he just laughs and says he's been in love with Ino the whole time and they run away together?!"

Neji gave Sasuke a bewildered look. "What the fuck, Sasuke? What has gotten into you? You know damn well Naruto is not in love with Ino. And he's too kind of a person to turn this into a joke. You're just nervous Sasuke, it's all going to be great."

And just as Neji finished his sentence, Sakura walked in and gave a thumbs up, smiling at him before walking back to her place among the other maids.

"See? Now go stand in your place and look, normal." Neji gave him a nudge.

Sasuke turned around, putting on his cool demeanor again.

Soon, the pianist began to play and Sasuke felt his heart beat faster.

The doors opened once again to Naruto and Kakashi standing arm, in arm. Naruto's blue eyes locked with Sasuke's obsidian and both of them felt any doubt they previously carried vanish.

Naruto practically dragged Kakashi down the aisle with him as he hurried to get to Sasuke, only wanting to be close to him.

"Dobe." Sasuke smiled at him as Naruto stood in front of him. "Thought you weren't gonna show."

Naruto gave him a toothy grin. "You wish, teme."

"I would never wish for something as terrible as a life without you."

Naruto felt tears spring to his eyes. He gently wiped at them before they got out of control. "You have no idea how badly I needed to hear that. I honestly thought you deserve so much better than me."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "I was thinking the same thing, I-" He was cut off as the priest began to talk.

The ceremony went smoothly and the two exchanged vows and rings and kissed each other as husbands. The room erupted into applause and the newlyweds walked down the aisle and out the chapel doors, hand in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke Uchiha sat in his desk, his head resting impatiently in his hand as he stared at his brother, Itachi, who was sitting in front of him, rambling about something useless once again. He sighed impatiently before sitting up straight in his seat and clearing his throat. “Are you finished?”

Itachi stopped his talking at the rude interruption. “Don't you want to know what Deidara did next? It’s quite the tale.”

Sasuke scowled at him. “Your wedding was three months ago! And I was there! You've been telling this story nonstop since you got back from your honeymoon.”

“I can't help that my lovely wife is the only thing on my mind.” He replied with a sigh. “You were the same way with Naruto.”

Sasuke rubbed his temples, closing his eyes as he felt a headache coming on. “Can we just get this over with.”

“You feeling okay?” Itachi asked, concerned for his younger brother.

Sasuke let out a loud sigh, running his fingers through his hair. “Yeah. I think I might be getting sick again. This headache never goes away and my chest is starting to get that tightness again.”

Itachi frowned as he studied his younger brother. “You work yourself too hard. You need a break.”

Sasuke once again began to rub his temples. “There's too much work for me to take a break.”

“It's only going to get worse, Sasuke.” Itachi gave his brother a stern look. “And then what's going to happen is you'll have to be out longer just to recover allowing the work to pile up and then you'll be in over your head once again. It's a vicious cycle.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he looked over a sheet of paper. “I'll deal with that issue when I get to it.” He looked up at his brother. “Are you ready for the conference call in fifteen minutes?”

Itachi let out a sigh. “Let's go over the opening and closing statements one more time.”

Naruto finished changing out of his nursing scrubs just as his cell phone began to ring. He headed out of the locker room and pulled out his phone from his jean pocket. He checked the caller ID and smiled at his brother-in laws name. “Hey Itachi, what's up?”

“Naruto, my second favorite blonde in the whole world.” Itachi’s voice sounded more pleasant than usual and Naruto smirked. The usually stoic Uchiha never sounded this happy unless it involved his baby brother and some kind of scheme.

“What's the agenda? Are we going to dye the time’s hair bright pink?” He snickered into the phone. He turned the corner of the hallway to the exit of the hospital.

He heard a chuckle from the other line. “Actually, we're going to be doing the opposite.”

Naruto paused in pushing the door open. “Huh? The opposite of dying his hair?”

“No. The opposite of pranking him.”

Naruto let out a disappointed sigh. “That's kinda boring.”

“He needs it.” The concerned voice alerted Naruto. “He said he was starting to get sick again.”

Naruto frowned as he climbed into the front seat of the car. “He was sick just last week. He didn't mention this to me at all.”

He heard Itachi sigh. “He just brought it up today. He probably thinks its nothing and doesn't want to worry you.”

Naruto growled into the phone. “I told him he needs a break from his job. He never fucking listens to me.” He put his phone into the cup holder and switched to the Bluetooth option on his car. He started the car and began the drive home.

“Which brings me to why I called. I want you to plan a week long getaway for three weeks from now. I already let the company know, and cleared his schedule for the week. You just have to find a place that'll be relaxing for him.”

Naruto thought about it before his face lit up. “I got it! Leave it to me Itachi!”

“Thank you, Naruto. I trust you to make my little brother happy.”

“No problem, talk to you later.” Naruto hung up the phone before turning on the radio and humming along.

He pulled into the driveway and quickly parked his car. Heading up the stairs and towards their bedroom, he took the steps two at a time. Eager to book a flight and a hotel before his husband came home.

It was almost 6:30 when Naruto heard the front door open. Surprised, he shut down his laptop and quickly ran down the stairs to greet his husband. “Sorry, I completely forgot about dinner but we can just order- hey, are you okay?” He looked at Sasuke who seemed to be flushed and out of breath just from taking off his shoes.

Sasuke looked up and nodded. “Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about dinner. We can order chinese.”

“Here, come sit down.” Naruto guided him to the living room and sat him down on the couch. He sat down next to him before pulling Sasuke down so his head rested in his lap. “I talked to Itachi today.”

Sasuke groaned and threw his arm over his eyes. “And what crazy prank did you two decide on this time? Dying my hair green?”

Naruto snickered. “No we went for pink.” He began to slowly run his fingers through raven tresses. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. “He's concerned about your health.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “He got to you too?”

He hummed in response. “I agree with him. Which is why, we’re going to Italy in three weeks.”

“Italy?!” Sasuke quickly sat up, regretting the decision immediately when his head began to painfully throb. He hissed and rubbed at his head. “I don't have the time to go to Italy.”

“No getting out of this one, Sasuke.” Naruto shook his finger. “Itachi already has everything covered and I already booked a flight and hotel and even a spa day. It's happening.”

Sasuke groaned before lying back down onto Naruto’s lap. “He's going to ruin everything! His branch of the company is laid back barely meeting deadlines.”

“But they still meet them.” Naruto pointed out. “And you need to take some pointers from him. He's never stressed out.”

Sasuke grumbled to himself. “Let's just order the food already.”

Naruto laughed before getting up and grabbing the menu. 

Three weeks passed by quickly for the couple. Sasuke's sickness came and went and he had to admit, the idea of finally being able to relax was making him excited. Not that he'd ever admit that to Naruto.

They just went through check-in and were making their way to TSA.

“I'm so excited, Sasuke!” Naruto grabbed his hand and swung it widely.

Sasuke gave him a smile. “I should call Itachi one last time to make sure he has everything ready for tomorrow.”

Naruto scowled at him. “You will do no such thing! Our vacation started as soon as we stepped out of the cab. No more business calls, if its an emergency, he'll call.”

Sasuke groaned. “The place will be burnt to the ground by then.”

Naruto giggled as he placed his head on Sasuke’s shoulder. “Good. Maybe that’s what you need.”

“Next!” The TSA called out.

“That’s me!” Sasuke watched as Naruto practically jogged over, taking off his shoes and placing them in a tub as well as his laptop.

Sasuke waited for his turn as he did the same. He stepped through the machine and waited for it to fully scan his body before he stepped out. He felt his head throb and his eyes go out of focus but he quickly shook it off. He headed to where his shoes and laptop were and slowly started to put them on.

“You ready?” Naruto came up next to him.

“Y-yeah.” Sasuke stuttered out, trying but failing to sling his bag over his shoulder. “Shit.”

“Hey, you okay?” Naruto gave him a concerned look. “Let me take that for you.” He took the bag and stepped in front of him.

“Thanks.” Sasuke managed to mumble out, following behind him.

“Once we get on the plane, you can just sit back and relax,” he heard Naruto ramble on. He tried focusing on the words but the pain in his head was making it harder to concentrate. He stopped walking, barely noticing the blonde continuing to walk and talk.

“Nar-” he tried to call out but his vision went black and he fell into unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto heard his name and turned around to face Sasuke with a smile, only to look on in horror as he watched his husband fall to the ground. “Sasuke?!” He dropped the bags, pulling out his cellphone and dialing 911. He quickly explained the situation to the dispatcher while also checking to see if he was breathing.   
A small crowd of people gathered around the two, curious as to what was going on.  
Naruto hung up the phone once he confirmed an ambulance was on its way. He double checked on Sasuke, only a small sense of relief as he saw Sasuke was still breathing. He dialed Itachi’s number and placed the phone to his ear.  
“Naruto, why are you calling me? Shouldn't you be on the plane by now?”  
“Sasuke passed out,” he quickly explained. We're still at the airport now but the ambulance is on its way now.”  
There was a brief pause. “I'll meet you there.”

Sasuke groaned as he felt himself wake up from unconsciousness. His head was hurting badly and felt like someone was trying to jackhammer it open. He opened his eyes only to see white and closed them quickly, the brightness only making his head worse.  
“Sasuke?” Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to see Naruto, his eyes puffy and red.  
“Naruto? Are you crying?” Sasuke asked, slight concern in his voice.  
Naruto wiped at his eyes and let out a chuckle. “You've been unconscious for almost thirty hours and you're asking me if I'm okay?” He laughed harder before climbing up onto the bed and into Sasuke’s arms.  
“What even happened?” Sasuke asked, resting his head on top of Naruto’s.  
“You passed out at the airport.” Naruto mumbled. “Itachi's was here when you got here and left a few hours after once I forced him to go back to the office. He said he'll stop by after work today.”  
“Hn.” He began to thread his fingers through Naruto's hair. He looked around the room, taking in his surroundings. He looked carefully at the heart monitor next to him, the numbers meaning nothing to him. He looked back down at Naruto who was lying there. “So, what's wrong with me?”  
Naruto looked up at him before staring straight ahead. He grabbed onto the hand Sasuke wasn't using to play with his hair, and brought his hand to his lips, giving it a kiss. “Tsunade thinks it's stress and that you overworked yourself to the point of exhaustion.”  
Sasuke took notice in the slightly irritated tone that Naruto used and gently shook his hand. “And you think it's bullshit?”  
Naruto looked up at him and then shifted his eyes. “I do, actually. You don't just pass out for almost thirty hours on overworking alone. There has to be more. But you're not dehydrated which is what I thought. And everything else seems normal” He shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows. “I'm missing something here, I just don't know what.”  
Sasuke studied his husband carefully and couldn't help but to smile at Naruto's determination. “Don't think too hard, I can see the steam coming out your ears.” He gave a gentle tug on the blonde’s ear.  
Naruto glared up at him playfully before lightly slapping him on the chest. “Why aren't you taking your health more seriously?!”  
Sasuke kissed the top of Naruto's head. “I trust in Tsunade. And after resting, I do feel better. Honestly.”  
Naruto frowned at him. “I don't know. Something still doesn't sit right with me.”  
A knock on the door interrupted the conversation. And they both turned to see Tsunade leaning against the door frame of the room, arms crossed over her chest. “You were supposed to come get me as soon as he woke up. Instead you're over here in the bed with him!”  
Naruto laughed sheepishly before climbing out of the bed. “Sorry, sorry!” He held up his hands in a surrendering pose. “I swear I was going to get you, eventually.”  
Tsunade rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the door frame, walking into the room and standing at the foot the bed. “Sure you were. Anyways, I looked over the results of your tests and to be honest, everything seems normal. Your red blood cells count is a little low but you just got over a sickness, right?”  
Sasuke nodded in response. “I did. And I feel better too.”  
Tsunade gave him a warm smile. “That's good to hear. So I'll give you the okay to go home and you should be free to leave in a few hours.” She nodded before turning and walking out the door.  
Sasuke let out a sigh. “Finally.”  
Naruto turned to glare at him. “If you think for one second this means you're going to work you have another thing coming.”  
Sasuke gave him a small glare before crossing his arms over his chest and looking away. “I wasn't going to go to work.”  
“Or work at all, Mr. Smartass. You're going to sit in that bed and relax for once.” Naruto sat down in the chair that he was sitting in earlier.  
Sasuke uncrossed his arms and let out a sigh. “Alright, I won't work.”  
Naruto smiled brightly at him. “Good. That's all I wanted to hear.”  
Sasuke sat up in the bed. “I gotta pee. Help me up?”  
“Sure thing, babe.” He helped the raven up and wheeled him the IV stand. “You need help going to the bathroom?”  
Sasuke gave him a quick glare over his shoulder. “No. I think i can manage from here.”  
Naruto giggled as he watched Sasuke make his way to the bathroom. Once the door closed, Naruto got up and sat at the foot of the bed, making it easier to still talk to the raven. “We should grab lunch once you're free to go.”  
“Hn. Sounds good to me.”  
Naruto smirked. ‘We should go to Ichira-”  
“No ramen, Naruto.” Sasuke quickly cut him off.  
Naruto pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. “Fine.” He was silent for a moment, trying to think of someplace to eat. “I don't know. What are you in the mood for?”  
Silence came from the other side of the door and Naruto fidgeted in his spot, waiting for Sasuke’s reply. “Sasuke?” He stood up and walked to the door, placing his ear against the door. “It shouldn't be this hard to figure out what you want to eat.”  
There was still no answer and Naruto felt his heart drop. “Sasuke? I'm coming in!” He quickly opened the door and gasped at the sight.  
Sasuke was slumped against the wall next to the toilet, unconscious.   
Naruto quickly kneeled by his side, pushing the red emergency button that was above them to signal a nurse.  
Naruto worriedly looked over the raven’s body before gently rocking the two of them, trying to calm himself as he began to cry silently. Soon, a nurse appeared in the doorway before immediately paging a doctor to report the scene.

Sasuke awoke feeling achy. His eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal he was in a dark room. He looked around to find he was still in the hospital. He didn't see Naruto anywhere and he was struggling to recall what happened. He sat up in the bed with a groan.  
“Fuck.” He felt a lot worse waking up this time then the last time. He felt weak, and soon, he fell right into sleep.

Naruto sat at a table in the cafeteria, staring at the tabletop. It's been the fourth day that he's been here. Going back and forth between Sasuke's room and the cafeteria or the break room. The first two nights he spent crying, feeling helpless that he couldn't help his husband. He would watch Sasuke wake up and not remember anything only to pass out again shortly after. By the third day, Naruto’s sadness turned into anger and frustration. He snapped at his colleagues and even Tsunade. It wasn't until now, the fourth night, going into the fifth day, that he felt nothing.  
He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He grabbed the water bottle next to him and took a slow sip.  
The cafeteria was empty until two doctors walked in. He watched as they walked to the vending machine and made a purchase. They sat at the table next to him and began to talk. He ignored their conversations and went back to his thoughts.   
At this point, Sasuke's condition had both him and Tsunade stumped. He leaned back in his seat and stared up at the ceiling.   
“I've never seen anything so aggressive before.” Naruto tuned into the doctor's conversation. “I feel bad for the guy.”  
The second doctor grunted in response. “Right. A rare form of cancer with little chance of surviving. Super cancer at this point.”  
Naruto sprung up from his relaxed position. His eyes widened in realization. “Why didn't I think of this before?!” He quickly stood up, ignoring the bewildered looks from the doctors.  
He started to sprint towards Tsunade’s office, praying that she was still there. He rounded the corner of the hallway to her office, and a wave of relief washed over him as he still still her lights on.  
Without knocking, he burst through the door, heavily panting.  
She looked up at her desk, giving him a glare. “Why are you barging into my office like a maniac?! Use the door like a normal person!”  
Naruto ignored her, stepping up to her desk and placing his hands on her desk. “I think I might know what's wrong with Sasuke.”


	8. Chapter 8

"Aplastic anemia?" Tsunade quirked a blonde eyebrow up at Naruto.

He gave her a determined nod, keeping her eyes locked on her own.

Tsunade let out a long sigh. "I don't know. Seems kinda farfetched."

Naruto gave her a frown before turning quickly, looking up at the giant bookshelf that stood before him. Carefully but swiftly, he scanned the titles as fast as he could until he found what he was looking for. He reached up and grabbed a book from the middle shelf.

Without saying anything, he flipped through the pages frantically until he found what he was looking for. He placed the book down in front of her and crossed his arms over his chest. "Read."

"Don't tell me what to do, brat." She scowled at him before looking down at the book in front of her. With some hesitation, she grabbed the book and brought it closer to herself.

She frowned as she looked over the page. "Naruto, it could be anything. Not necessarily this. It's very rare."

"And it could also be fatal if left untreated." Naruto pushed back, glaring at her. "We can at least do more tests to rule it out. Nothing else was just adding up."

Tsunade let out a sigh. "Alright. Fine."

Naruto gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you."

"We'll start with a simple blood test. If his red and white blood cell levels are low along with his platelet levels, I'll go ahead and do a bone marrow biopsy."

Naruto nodded. "I'll let Sasuke know."

"You're not going to be his nurse, Naruto." Tsunade frowned. "I appreciate you bringing this into consideration but from here on out, you are not to be involved with his diagnosis or treatment. You are simply his husband. Understood?"

Naruto grumbled under his breath, once again crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah, yeah." He turned to leave her office. Before he was fully out the door, he quickly turned back to her, mouth open to ask a question.

"First thing in the morning, Naruto. I need to get some rest." Tsunade answered before he could get a word out.

Naruto smiled brightly at her. "You know me so well!" He laughed before heading back to Sasuke's room.

He felt lighter as he walked down the familiar corridors. It was also bittersweet and he felt his smile turn sad as he realized what this meant for Sasuke; pain, and a lot of it.

He turned the corner and ran a hand through his blonde locks as he let out a sigh. He stopped in front of the door where Sasuke was lying behind it.

With a determined look, he nodded once at the door before opening it and stepping inside.

When Sasuke awoke again, there was light shining in the room. He squinted as his eyes tried to adjust to the brightness.

When he finally got his vision back, he looked around the room. He saw Naruto propped up in the armchair that was placed near the head of his bed. He smiled warmly at his husband and slowly reached out to him. He placed a hand on tan cheeks and held it there, relishing in the soft skin.

The blonde had to have been exhausted. Usually even a gentle touch was enough to stir him from sleep, if only for a second or two. Sasuke sighed as he placed his hand back to his side. He looked up to the ceiling, unsure of what to feel.

"Good morning, Sasuke."

He slowly glanced over to see Naruto's boss, Tsunade standing in the doorway. He gave her a nod. "Morning." His voice came out raspy and he tried to clear it, only to find his mouth and throat felt terribly dry. "Water?"

She nodded before stepping out of the room. It was only a few seconds before she came back in with a water bottle. She walked over to his bed and handed it to the grateful Uchiha. "We're going to do some more blood tests today. Depending on the results, we'll work from there. I already informed Naruto about him not being involved on this anymore. So no begging to him will change anything."

Sasuke gave her a smirk. "Of course." His smirk turned into a neutral expression. "So then what do you think I have?"

Tsunade let out a sigh. "He came up aplastic anemia."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that. He's heard plenty of people who have anemia and they lead regular lives. He relaxed a little, feeling better about the situation. "That's not too bad then."

Tsunade visibly flinched and the movement did not go unnoticed by the raven. "We'll discuss it more on what the tests results say."

He narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion. "Should I be worried?"

She gave him a light shrug. "It's pretty rare. It's more to make sure to check all our boxes per say."

Sasuke nodded and leaned back in his bed, turning to look at the blonde, once again a small smile overcoming his face. It's just like him to be so concerned for him.

"He has a good heart." He heard her comment behind him. "You're lucky to have him."

Sasuke felt a warmth in his chest and his smile grew. "You have no idea."

A loud snore came from the sleeping blonde that turned their sweet moment into one that shocked both of the awake occupants in the room.

"I guess I didn't realize how exhausted he really was worrying over you." Tsunade shook her head. "Alright, I'll be sending in a nurse to take those blood samples so stay put." With that being said, she left the room.

"Ngh." The sleeping blonde groaned and Sasuke turned his attention to him. He watched with amusement as Naruto slowly began to wake up, fidgeting constantly. "Damn." He muttered as his blue eyes finally opened.

"Morning, dobe." Sasuke smirked.

The nickname that was more endearing at this point, caused Naruto to look up at the raven. He sat up in his seat and looked him over carefully. "How long have you been conscious?"

Sasuke frowned as Naruto instantly went into Nurse Mode. He gave a light shrug. "I don't know. Fifteen, twenty minutes?"

"Do you remember anything?"

"Bits and pieces. Mostly just waking up in pain only to fall back asleep."

"Do you-"

Sasuke cut him off with a growl. "Enough with the questions, Naruto."

Naruto frowned at him in return. "Don't get pissy with me, teme. I just want to make sure you're okay. You've been in and out of consciousness for five days now. I'm just worried."

At his husband's confession, Sasuke felt guilty for his outburst. He ran a hand through his dark locks and let out a sigh. "I know you're worried, but you're not my nurse." He paused and Naruto stayed silent knowing there was more that the raven wanted to say. "I want to talk with you as my husband."

The small blush and the slight pout on Sasuke's face made Naruto break out into a wide grin. It wasn't that rare for Sasuke to be childish and pull a pout when things didn't go his way, but it made Naruto smile every time. "Aw, why didn't you just say so?" He grabbed the pale hand and placed a light kiss on his knuckles.

Sasuke turned away and Naruto snickered as the blush got darker. "You never gave me a damned chance to ask."

Naruto didn't respond to the comment, instead focusing on the hand held in his own. He traced the prominent veins gently with his thumb and let out a content sigh.

Sasuke watched the blonde from the side until he felt the heat in his cheeks subside. He turned to him. "I love you."

Naruto looked up before smiling softly at him. "I love you too."

There was a light knock on the door and they both looked to see Tenten standing in the doorway, smiling brightly at them. "Hey guys! I'm here for your blood, Sasuke."

Sasuke gave her a nod.

She walked over to the side of the bed and pulled the stool that was next to the nightstand up to the side of the bed.

Naruto and Sasuke watched as she set up what she needed to take his blood. "Only a few more months till your wedding, huh?"

"Yeah, I know!" Her smile grew as she examined Sasuke's arm, trying to find a vein. "It only took us like 3 years." She laughed. She then wiped at a spot on his arm with an alcohol pad before sticking him with the needle and began to fill up the vials she needed with blood. "Neji and I just didn't agree on some things in the beginning and then his work got in the way, or my work. But finally things are falling into place. We only need to find the perfect cake and then some last minute decorations."

"That's not so bad." Sasuke commented as he watched Tenten work.

She shook her head as she got the last vial. "Here, place your finger." She quickly pulled out the needle as soon as Sasuke pressed the gauze in place. She then placed a bandage over the spot. "There we go!" She stood up. "I'll send these to the lab and Tsunade should be back in a couple of hours with the results."

"Thanks Tenten!" Naruto smiled brightly at her as she left with a wave. He looked back at Sasuke who was staring at the spot where Tenten took his blood. He placed his hand on top of his other arm. "You up to get something to eat in the cafeteria?"

Sasuke slowly raised his head to look at the blonde. He thought it over before nodding. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah, alright! Let's go!" Naruto jumped up from his seat, practically bouncing on his toes. "Here, I'll help you up." He moved to the side of the bed and held out his arms for Sasuke to grab onto.

After carefully pulling him up and getting him standing, using his IV pole to help him balance, Naruto guided the two of them out into the hall and into the elevator.

Sasuke groaned as he stretched his arms up as the elevator doors closed on them, bringing them down. "You have no idea how great it feels to walk around. My muscles feel like they're withering away."

Naruto giggled as he latched himself around Sasuke's arm. The raven leaned against the wall of the elevator and used his other arm to pull the blonde closer to himself. "It's only been five days! There shouldn't be...that much...change." Naruto frowned as Sasuke's words registered in his head. He felt his heartbeat speed up and his stomach drop. He didn't want his diagnosis to be correct.

"Hey, dobe, you okay?" Sasuke gave him a light push, trying to get him back into reality.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked quickly before looking up at Sasuke. "What'd you say?"

Sasuke just responded with a smirk and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I think you need some rest if you're already spacing out."

"Haha, very funny." Naruto pouted as the elevator dinged, indicating that they reached their desired floor. "Let's go eat."

Naruto once again guided them to the cafeteria and soon they reached it.

It was pretty empty for it being close to lunch. And Naruto quickly sat Sasuke at a nearby table and asked what he wanted.

Sasuke watched as Naruto walked up to the counter, ordering their food animatedly. He smirked as Naruto turned to him with a wave as they began to prepare the food. Naruto couldn't stay still if his life depended on it. With a sigh, Sasuke rested his head on his knuckle and patiently waited for Naruto.

He soon arrived, tray in hand, with their food. He set it down with a happy grin. "Bon appetit!" He sat down next to the raven and started to eat.

Naruto talked about anything and everything, as long as he kept his mind busy, so he wouldn't be stuck worrying about Sasuke.

They finished lunch but stayed put talking until the lunch rush came in.

"Let's get outta here." Naruto commented as soon as the line began to reach out the door.

Naruto took his time taking Sasuke back to his room. The raven had trouble even keeping up with Naruto's slow pace.

"Shit, I'm already exhausted." Sasuke groaned as Naruto helped him get back into his bed.

Naruto frowned. "You need me to get you anything?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, I just need to lie down."

Naruto nodded, staying quiet. He walked over to his seat on the other side of Sasuke's bed and sat down.

There was a knock at the door and pair looked at each other in confusion, unsure about who it could be.

"Come in!" Naruto called out.

Deidara and Itachi walked in, the blonde carrying a vase of flowers. "Hey there, Sasuke. How you feeling, un?"

Sasuke nodded at the couple that walked in greeting. "Better than when I first got here,though I'm still tired."

"Any diagnosis yet?" Itachi asked as he sat down on the edge of Sasuke's bed. Deidara moved to sit on the stool that Tenten sat on earlier.

Naruto bit his lip but Sasuke quickly answered. "No, not yet. But Tsunade thinks its anemia."

Naruto didn't have the heart to correct him about what she really said, hoping not to worry anyone in case it was nothing.

Itachi nodded. "That would explain things."

"What's been done so far?" Deidara asked.

Sasuke just shrugged. "Just some blood tests. We're waiting on the results, Tsunade should be coming back with the results any moment."

"So, how have you guys been?" Naruto quickly changed the subject, anything to keep his mind off of Sasuke's condition.

Deidara and Itachi looked at each other, Deidara broke into a large smile and Itachi nodded, sporting his own small smile. Deidara turned to look back at Naruto. "Well, we're thinking about having a baby sometime soon."

Both Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. Naruto soon broke out into his own grin. "Congratulations! But isn't it a little soon? You guys only got married a little over three months ago."

Deidara nodded. "We did take that into consideration. But we've also dated for eight years, living together for six of them. We were practically married already. Besides, I want a big family, better to start sooner than later, am I right?"

Naruto giggled. "That's true." He grabbed Sasuke's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"So, when will you guys give me a little niece or nephew?" Itachi asked, giving the younger couple a smirk. "You guys have been married three years now."

Sasuke shrugged. "We're taking our time, I still want the dobe to myself."

Naruto blushed at Sasuke's words but smiled at his brother-in-law. "Don't worry, you'll have one some day."

Itachi gave them a pout, crossing his arms over his chest. With a huff, he turned away. "I sure hope so."

The two blonde's laughed at Itachi's reaction while Sasuke rolled his eyes at the dramatics.

Another knock interrupted their laughter and the four of them saw Tsunade in the doorway.

At Tsunade's grim look, Naruto's stomach dropped and he felt himself stop breathing. It wasn't until he was being gently shaken by Sasuke that he realized Tsunade was talking to all of them. "Sorry, can you repeat that?"

Tsunade let out an irritated sigh. "I know it's been a long five days, Naruto, but listen, I'm not repeating myself again."

Before she began again, Naruto took a look around the room and at the grim faces of his in-laws. He didn't dare look at Sasuke, for fear of bursting into tears. He nodded his head and waited for her to continue.

"As I said, Sasuke's blood and platelet levels are way below the level they need to be at. With that being said, I would like to go ahead and do a bone marrow biopsy. For this, I'll just be taking a small sample of the bone marrow from your hip bone and looking at the sample under a microscope."

The room was silent as everyone took in the information.

"So, what would my treatment be like if I did end up with this anemia thing?" Sasuke asked, breaking the silence.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Well, we can either do blood transfusions or if its severe, we can do a bone marrow transplant."

Sasuke nodded at her answer.

"So when will you be doing the biopsy?" Naruto asked.

"I'm just going to grab the necessary equipment and we'll do it right in here. Give me fifteen minutes." She left the room and they could hear here heels clicking down the fall, fading away.

Itachi let out a sigh. "I guess that's our cue to go." He stood up from the bed and placed his hand a top Sasuke's head. "Let me know when you find out."

Sasuke nodded and watched as Deidara stood up and followed Itachi out, giving them a wave.

Naruto groaned and threw himself back into his seat. "I don't believe this."

Sasuke turned to Naruto, an eyebrow raised. "What?"

"That this is happening!" Naruto whined, not sounding like himself. His worries felt like they were consuming him. "This shouldn't be happening!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the overreacting blonde. "Naruto, calm down, this isn't like you."

"We should be in Italy right now! Enjoying ourselves!" He began to hyperventilate.

There was a loud, echoing 'smack' as Sasuke slapped Naruto across his cheek. "Get a hold of yourself, Naruto!"

Naruto looked on in Sasuke in shock as he held his stinging cheek. He sniffled, not realizing his hysterics led him to cry.

"Now listen to me, Naruto." Sasuke pulled on Naruto's arms, causing the blonde to fall into his lap. The raven adjust the two of them so they lay more comfortable. Naruto quickly snuggled into his side. "No matter what my diagnosis is, we'll get through this, together. Thick and thin, sickness and health. Those were our vows, right?"

Naruto nodded, staring at Sasuke.

"So as long as you're by my side, nothing can stop me, I'm invincible, alright? Just me and you." Sasuke captured Naruto's lips in a kiss.

The kiss lasted a while before Naruto reluctantly pulled away. He wiped gently at his eyes and smiled. "Thank you, Sasuke."

"Dobe." He breathed into his blonde locks.

A knock at the door, and Tsunade entered rolling a small metal tray into the room. "Alright, Sasuke lie down flat and stay absolutely still. This shouldn't take long."

Sasuke did as he was told and followed her instructions. True to her word, she made it fast and painless.

"Alright, give me an hour and or so and I'll be back with your results." She left the room quickly.

"As least she's doing it quickly for us." Naruto commented as he climbed into the bed after Sasuke situated himself.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, suddenly feeling tired. He shut his eyes as Naruto rested his head atop his chest.

Naruto looked on in concern. "Take a nap, Tsunade will wake you up-" a yawn cut off his sentence as he felt tired himself. "When she gets..." he trailed off, falling asleep.

Sasuke let out a soft snort as Naruto's gentle snores already reached his ears. "Dobe, practice what you preach." He mumbled to himself as he drifted off himself.

It wasn't long before Sasuke felt himself being shaken awake. He scrunched up his face, unwilling to open his eyes.

"Come on, Sasuke. Tsunade has your results." He frowned as he heard Naruto's voice, it was soft and sad. Whatever Tsunade had to say, it wasn't going to be good. He opened his eyes to see a very small smile on his blonde's face. "Hey."

"Hey." He sat up with a grunt and gave his full attention to Tsunade.

With a sigh, she bowed her head and then gave the two a serious look, masking any emotion. "It's what Naruto predicted, Sasuke, you have aplastic anemia."


	9. Chapter 9

“So what exactly does this mean?” Sasuke asked. He gave a glance to Naruto who was staring down at his lap. He then turned back to Tsunade, giving her his full attenion.  
“Well, aplastic anemia is when damage has developed in the bone marrow, slowly shutting down the progression of new red blood cells.” She began to explain. “Now, it's a chronic condition and could also be fatal.”  
Sasuke's eyes widened. He turned back to Naruto and his eyes softened at the sight. The blonde was silently crying. He now understood why Naruto was so worried. He reached out and grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze. He received a gentle squeeze back and he smiled slightly before giving his attention back to Tsunade.  
“Normally, we can do a bone marrow transplant but because of your blood type, this makes your condition critical.”  
“Wait, what?!” Naruto spoke up, his eyes widened at Tsunade.   
Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the blonde. “Yes. His blood type is rare and to be honest, we can put you close to the top on the donor list. But waiting while in a condition like this can be painful.”  
“So then what would be my options?” Sasuke asked. He heard of patients being on the donor list from Naruto. Lots of them didn't make it. He glanced back at Naruto who looked ready to jump out the window and his stomach dropped. He didn't mind whatever happened to him. It was the love of his life that he was most worried about. Having Naruto worry about him would make him suffer more than any physical pain he could ever go through.  
“To be honest, there really isn't much we could do besides treat the pain and wait for a donor.” Tsunade gave him the grim news, choosing not to sugarcoat anything.   
“A cord transplant!” Naruto suddenly shouted.  
Sasuke and Tsunade both glanced over at the blonde who looked suddenly hopeful. “A what now?” Sasuke asked, an eyebrow raised.  
Tsunade tapped her chin and hummed in response. “That could work but how would you go about that?”  
Naruto blushed. “Well, me and Sasuke could have the child.”  
Sasuke blinked rapidly before shaking his head. “Wait what? Can someone please explain to me what the hell a cord transplant is and what that entails?”  
“A cord transplant is when we take the stem cells from umbilical cord blood since they are a very good source of stem cells.” Tsunade started. “We would take the blood as soon as the baby is born.”  
“Even if me and Naruto had a kid now, that’s still going to be at least nine months.” Sasuke pointed out.  
“And that would still probably be a better chance than waiting on a wait list.” Tsunade grimly replied. “But no matter what your choice, I’ll still make sure you have a spot.”  
Sasuke looked at Naruto who stayed surprisingly quiet during the rest of the conversation. He frowned before giving his attention back to Tsunade. “I think we’re going to need some time.”  
She nodded. “Of course. Just give me a call when you’re ready.” She gave them a wave and left the room.  
“So?” Sasuke looked at Naruto who was still looking down at lap.  
Naruto let out a sigh before looking up at Sasuke. “I say we should do it.”  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow. “You want to have a child now?”  
Naruto shrugged. “Like Itachi pointed out, we’ve been married for three years already. And it would be better to start sooner.”  
“What about your career? You always said you wanted to make sure you were steady in it. Do you think that now would be a good idea?”  
Naruto scowled as he looked at his husband. “What’s wrong with having a kid now so that you can get better? Why are you fighting me on this?”  
Sasuke sighed. Sometimes the blonde tested his patience and today was one of those days. But he knew the blonde was only worried for his sake. “Nothing’s wrong with having a child but only if it’s for the right reason. I’m not going to be selfish and decide to have a child now so I can be better and then realize that it’s not what we wanted yet and we can’t give it the love it deserves because of it. You understand? It’s not like we can return it if we don’t want it.”  
Naruto stayed silent as he thought about what Sasuke said. He let out a sigh and sat back in his chair. He ran a hand through his hair and looked helplessly at Sasuke. “I understand that. But, what if, and this is worse case scenario,” he leaned forward. “What if you don't make it.”  
Sasuke opened his mouth to interrupt him but the blonde held up a hand.  
“Like I said, worse case scenario. It would be a chance for me to keep a part of you with me. In the best way possible too.” Naruto gave him a sad smile and reached for Sasuke's hand. He gently rubbed his thumb over his hand. “And that makes me happy. I want our love to have a physical representation. And what better way to show that then a child made by the two of us.”  
Sasuke was stunned into silence by Naruto's words. He looked over the blonde man, the one he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with since he first met him. He saw the love in Naruto's eyes as he looked at his own onyx eyes. Without hesitation, he grabbed Naruto's arms and pulled him onto the bed.  
“Sasuke?! What are you-?” Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke pressed his lips passionately onto his own. He slowly closed his eyes as he kissed him back.  
Soon they pulled away and Sasuke kissed the top of his head. “Let's have a baby together.”  
Naruto looked up at Sasuke, his eyes filled with happiness and hope. “Really?”  
Sasuke nodded. “Really.”  
Naruto's grinned grew and he stood up quickly. “I'll go tell Tsunade!”


	10. Chapter 10

A month and a half later of doing fertility treatments, to make his chances of pregnancy higher, led him to the current situation he was in. Heading to the doctors with his brother in-law, Deidara.

The two of them usually got along well. But sometimes, they had their disagreements, mostly about stupid things too. And today was one of those days.

Itachi and Deidara found out they were expecting about three weeks ago. When they found out, they came to Naruto, Sasuke and Tsunade about using their own child's stem cells to donate to Sasuke. They knew how the younger couple wanted to hold off on having children.

But after the conversation they previously had, they explained that they still wanted to have a child of their own. And announced they already started fertility treatments.

After that, Deidara made sure to call Naruto every week, inviting him to take an official pregnancy at his clinic where he gets his ultrasounds. Every time, Naruto declined, until last week where he started throwing up throughout the day and feeling slightly moody. He agreed readily with taking up Deidara's offer.

The two were currently in the car, Deidara driving and Naruto sitting in the passenger seat. They were discussing possibly having a combined baby shower, planning out the party. They talked about the food, the activities, the guests. It wasn't until they were deciding the colors that they began get into a heated argument.

"Naruto, stop being stubborn!" Deidara screamed as Naruto was currently sticking his fingers in his ear and humming as loud as possible. The older blonde rolled his eyes before grabbing the younger blonde's arm and pulled. "Listen. To me!"

Naruto glared and crossed his arms. "I don't want a pastel green and pink baby shower!" He scrunched his face up in disgust. "That just sounds terrible!"

"Well I don't want a stupid pastel yellow and purple baby shower! Those colors don't even go together!"

"Well I guess we won't be having a combined baby shower, then!" Naruto humphed, turning to the window.

"I guess so!" Deidara agreed with a snort. He continued his driving, a scowl on his face.

They reached the clinic not even five minutes later. Deidara pulled into the parking lot and parked into the spot next to Itachi's car where the raven was leaning up against it, waiting for the pair.

As the older blonde stepped out, Itachi rose an eyebrow at the tension that was formed between the two. He placed a gentle kiss on Deidara's lips before wrapping his arm around his waist as the three of them began to walk towards the building. "What happened?"

Deidara rolled his eyes. "We were planning our combined baby shower. Everything was good until we got to picking the colors. I wanted pastel green and pink baby shower and he wants pastel yellow and purple."

Naruto said nothing in response, choosing to pout as Itachi held the door open for the two blonde's.

Itachi snorted at the two blonde's silly disagreement. "That's what all this anger is about? Why don't you two compromise?"

"Comprise?" The two asked in confusion. They looked at each other before turning quickly away and gazing back at Itachi.

Itachi rolled his eyes and rubbed one side of his head. "You two really can be childish. Yes, compromise. Use one color from each person, like pastel green and yellow."

Both blonde's eyes widened and they turned to each other, smiling. "Perfect!" They exclaimed, squealing as they walked up to the front desk, checking themselves in. They then sat down whispering to themselves about more plans on the future baby shower. Itachi shook his head before sitting down next to Deidara.

"Deidara?" A nurse called out a few minutes later.

The older blonde stood up and looked down at Naruto. Itachi looked at Naruto as well and placed a hand on the blonde's knee. "You want me to stay with you?"

Naruto gave him a large smile and shook his head. "No! Of course not, go look at your baby!"

Itachi returned his smile before standing up and the couple walked to the nurse, following behind her towards an exam room.

Naruto let out a long, deep breath as soon as the trio was out of his sight. He had to admit to himself, he was nervous about getting a pregnancy test. Especially since it'll be a blood test and he'll have to wait a few days to get his results. He could've gone to his hospital where he worked and get it done quicker, but he wanted to make one hundred percent sure that he was pregnant before Sasuke even found out. Which is why he was here.

He slouched down in his chair and groaned. The suspense was killing him.

"Naruto?" Naruto quickly stood up and practically fast walked to the nurse.

"Hi, come this way. It'll take no more than a few minutes." She smiled as she opened the door for him.

He stepped in and sat on the examining seat, swinging his legs slowly.

The doctor soon came in and explained the procedure. Naruto already knew, but he pretended and nodded along, showing him he was listening. The doctor then took a blood sample and explained to him that he'd give him a call with the results.

Naruto took a deep breath and headed back out into the waiting room. He felt nervous and frowned. He also felt like throwing up.

He walked into the waiting room and saw Itachi and Deidara already sitting down. The blonde began to laugh at something the raven said. Itachi was smiling down at him.

Naruto couldn't help his own smile as he watched them. They really made a cute couple. He took a step forward only for nausea to hit him hard. He placed a hand over his mouth and wildly looked around for the bathroom and ran for it.

"Naruto?" Deidara nervously watched him turn around and begin to run back down the hall. He stood up and quickly followed after him.

Deidara watched Naruto flee to the bathroom and he was soon pushing the door to go inside. He instantly understood the urgency when sounds of vomiting echoed throughout the bathroom. "Naruto, you okay?"

More gagging sounds and then the sound to the toilet paper dispenser turning rapidly. "No! I'm not!"

"I'm sorry." The blonde didn't know what to say, he was blessed with no nausea, at least not yet. "I can't imagine how terrible you must feel."

"You have no idea!" Naruto groaned out. The toilet flushed and Naruto walked out of the stall and headed to the sink. "I'm so nervous! I have to wait three days for these results!" He turned the faucet for the cold water before splashing himself with the water. "I don't know how I'm going to be calm."

"Wait, that's why you feel uncomfortable?" Deidara question, tilting his head.

Naruto gave him a quizzical look through the mirror. "Yeah. What were you thinking about?"

"The throwing up."

Naruto shrugged. "I mean that doesn't help but it doesn't bother me too much."

Deidara nodded before grabbing a paper towel and gently wiping off Naruto's face. "Come on, let's get you home."

Sasuke sighed as he looked down at the papers that lay in front of him. It was Wednesday, the most boring day of the week. It was the day that hardly anyone ever got their work done. Deadlines weren't due until Friday and most of the work assigned on Monday gets pushed off on the middle of the week.

He was only allowed to work once a week and it was decided, even though he voted against it, that the least stressful day would be the day he's allowed to work.

Out of the hundreds of employee's he has, only two in the three hours he's been here, have given him an assignment to review and edit. He was bored and surprisingly, Itachi kept up well with paperwork, not leaving even an extra sentence that Sasuke could read from the night before.

He rested his head in his hand and looked out the window, wondering what Naruto was doing on his day off. He smirked as he recalled memories of the past few weeks being home with a hormone-overloaded Naruto.

The most strenuous activity he's been doing is trying to make a baby with Naruto and much to Sasuke's pleasure, ninety percent of them were initiated by the blonde. He hoped when he got home the blonde would be willing to do it in the kitchen this time. His smirk grew more until a knock interrupted his thoughts.

He rolled his eyes and glared. "Come in."

"Hello there, sexy."

Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto entered the room. He was wearing almost skin tight, black dress pants with a grey silk button up and a black sports jacket. "Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"I planned a date night for us! With a special surprise at the end." He gave his husband a wink.

"What about my work?" Sasuke really wanted to go with the blonde, especially if the surprise was what he was thinking it was. But this was his only day to work, surely the blonde would postpone it until after hours.

Naruto rolled his eyes and pouted, playfully glaring at his husband. "You're choosing work over me?"

"No?"

Naruto snickered. "Don't worry, you can come in for the rest of your shift tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded before standing up, taking his own jacket off his chair and putting it on. He walked around his desk and up to Naruto, placing a kiss on his lips before wrapping his arm around the blonde's shoulder, walking out of the office. "Alright, let's let this date night begin."

"First stop, history museum!" Naruto exclaimed once they reached Naruto's car. He opened the passenger's door before quickly running to the driver's seat and climbing in.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Naruto started the car. "History museum? SInce when do you like the history museum?"

Naruto gave him a cheeky grin before turning his attention back onto the road. "I don't. But this date is all about you and your surprise!"

Sasuke smirked. "I like this." He leaned back in his seat, relaxing. "And no annoying chatter about things unrelated to the exhibit?"

Naruto rolled his eyes with a scowl. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be a quiet little boy and not disturb the boring grown-up." He snickered as he glanced at Sasuke who wasn't amused.

They soon reached the history museum where the blonde parked the car and the two of them walked hand-in-hand to the entrance of the museum.

After paying for the tickets, the couple began their stroll through the museum. Despite Naruto having previously saying the activity was boring, he found himself engaged in conversation with Sasuke about every exhibit.

Hours later, the couple finished walking through the museum. They walked back to the car, once again, hand-in-hand.

"Now, I got us a lovely dinner reservation at Taka." Naruto stated after getting in the driver's seat once again. "It's our last stop before I give you your surprise."

"Taka?" Sasuke questioned. It was Sasuke's favorite place to go. It was a little on the fancier side, actually a lot fancier, but he couldn't help it, he had a well defined palette. The couple hardly went there due to the fact that Naruto didn't want to spend money unnecessarily , even though Sasuke pointed out that they had plenty.

"Mhm." Naruto nodded, giving him smile. "I told you I wanted tonight to be special for you. Taka's not even the cherry on top!"

Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's enthusiasm. He glanced out the window, watching the scenery pass as they drove the short way to Taka.

When they reached the restaurant, they were surprised by how crowded the parking lot was. "Do you want me to drop you here while I find parking?" Naruto asked, concerned about the walking for Sasuke, especially after all the walking they did at the museum.

Sasuke shook his head. "No. I'd rather walk with you."

At the raven's words, Naruto felt his heart beat faster. Even after all this time with the Sasuke, sometimes he still got butterflies from the stuff Sasuke said. He felt himself smile as he continued to look for a parking spot.

They finally found one, relatively close at that, and walked together to the entrance.

The waiting area was filled with people in very nice clothing, sitting in the seating provided or standing. Naruto walked up to the podium where the host was standing and stated his name for the reservation.

The host quickly guided them towards the back of the restaurant. The table was kind of secluded, not to far from the other tables but far away enough that the two had enough privacy.

The waitress was quick to come by to take their drink orders before she left quickly

"I'm surprised you got such a nice seat." Sasuke said, an eyebrow raised as he looked over the top of his menu at Naruto.

Naruto shrugged. "I just had to throw a little extra cash on top." Naruto snickered. He set his menu down to give the raven a wink. "No big deal."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he gave his attention back to the menu. "Says the person who doesn't come here because he doesn't want to spend money unnecessarily."

"Hey, it's for a special occasion!" He defended himself. "I wanted today to be perfect for you."

"Speaking of surprises." Sasuke smirked and brought one of his hands underneath the table to caress Naruto's leg.

Naruto giggled before playfully swatting away Sasuke's hand. He laughed as Sasuke gave him a childish pout. "Not here! And besides, that's not the surprise."

Sasuke was slightly shocked. He was going to question the blonde when the waitress came back with their drinks.

"Are you two ready to order?"

They looked at each other and nodded before starting to order.

As they waited for their food, Naruto quickly changed the subject so Sasuke wouldn't question him. He began to talk about Sasuke's health, an issue that Sasuke didn't like to talk about when he wasn't at the hospital.

"How are you feeling after everything?" Naruto asked politely as soon as the waitress stepped away.

"Fine." The raven quickly answered.

"No dizziness, no fatigue, nothing like that?" Naruto sat up in his seat and placed the back of his hand against Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to take a deep breath. As much as the blonde fretting over him was annoying, he knew Naruto only did it because the blonde cared so much. "Naruto."

"You feel fine so that's a good sign." Naruto nodded in approval as he sat back in his seat.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm fine, Naruto. I was at the hospital yesterday."

Naruto gave him a sad smile. "I know. I'm just worried is all. I just want you to be comfortable."

"As long as I'm with you, I'll be fine." Sasuke gave him a reassuring smile, reaching over to rub Naruto's hand with his thumb.

Naruto felt his bottom lip trembling at Sasuke's words and he mentally rolled his eyes as he felt the overwhelming emotions overcome him. With the opposite hand that Sasuke was currently touching, he pushed against his eyes to stop any tears from leaking.

"Are you okay?" The raven began to worry at Naruto's actions.

Naruto nodded, keeping his eyes closed. "Ye-yeah, I'm fine. You're just, so sweet. I love you." A sob escaped his mouth and he cursed.

Sasuke was stunned into what to do. He kept his hand on the blonde's, hoping the contact would help. "Are you, sure?"

Naruto nodded and when he opened his eyes he felt the tears fall. He laughed as he tried his best to wipe them away quickly. "Yeah, I'm sure. Thank you."

Sasuke was going to question him further until once again, the waitress interrupted by bringing them their food. He watched as Naruto's face lit up at sight of his food, thanking the waitress with a large smile. He felt his own smile forming as he watched the blonde.

The began to enjoy their food, talking about whatever came to mind. They avoided the topics of Sasuke's health and Naruto's crying, acting as if none of it happened.

They skipped out on dessert and after paying the bill, the two walked back and headed home.

They reached their home fairly quickly and Naruto helped Sasuke out of the car. "Wait right here!" Naruto quickly dashed into the house and Sasuke couldn't help but shake his head and smiled as he waited for the blonde to come back outside.

"Alright! You can come in now!" Naruto gave him a toothy grin from the front door. Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes as he made his way to Naruto.

Grabbing onto Sasuke's hand, Naruto led him through the dark house and up to their bedroom.

"Can't we turn the light on?" Sasuke grunted as he tripped over a step. He glared at the outline of the blonde.

"No!" Naruto quickly responded. "I want the whole atmosphere to be a mysterious."

"The mystery is going to do be explaining to everyone why I'm so injured just from walking around my house."

Naruto laughed loudly. "Stop being so dramatic, a trip on a step is nothing."

"Hn."

They reached the bedroom where Naruto opened the door, stepping aside to allow Sasuke to walk in the room. His eyes widened at the room.

Surrounding the bed was a circle of candles that were lit, a smell of cinnamon and vanilla wafting through the air. There were rose petals scattered along the bed and along the floor. He turned to see Naruto with a small, loving smile and he walked towards the blonde before pulling him to his chest and kissing the top of his head. "Thank you so much. I love you, Naruto."

Naruto pressed himself further into the lean body, snuggling his chest. "I love you too, Sasuke." The two stood for a second before Naruto pushed himself away, looking up at Sasuke with a smile. "Now I gotta tell you your surprise."

Naruto carefully led the raven to the bed and sat down, Sasuke deciding to lie down behind him. He turned himself so he was looking down at Sasuke.

"Lie with me." Sasuke gave a light tug to his arm, something the blonde wasn't expecting, and fell onto Sasuke.

Naruto giggled as he pulled the rest of his body onto the bed. He then wrapped one leg on top of Sasuke's. "You ready for the surprise?"

Sasuke nodded and gently caressed Naruto's cheek.

"So, I went with Deidara to the doctor's on Friday. I've been feeling a little nauseous and moody lately." Sasuke gave a light snort at that, remembering the events from earlier. "And I got a blood test done."

At those words, Sasuke stilled, fearing the worst. But Naruto gently placed his arm on the raven's and gave him a reassuring smile. Sasuke relaxed and patiently waited for Naruto to continue.

"I got the results yesterday, and Sasuke," he felt tears begin to fall from his eyes as his smile grew in happiness. "We're going to be parents."


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke was practically floating on cloud nine for the past couple of weeks. Ever since Naruto told him they were going to be, parents.

He had to admit he was still wary about the idea, even when Naruto was taking the fertility treatments. Though he will never complain, of course.

But when they went to the first ultrasound appointment to find out the due date, and once their future child was pointed out by the doctor in all the confusion on the screen, reality set in for him. Naruto and himself were going to be parents.

He sighed in happiness as he gazed at the road ahead of him. He turned to look at Naruto who was happily humming along to the song that was playing in the car. He was swaying back and forth and looking out at the scenery in the passenger window. He felt his smile grow bigger. His life was practically perfect.

Except for the fact that he was driving to the hospital to currently have himself checked up by the one thing causing him pain.

He's been starting to feel tired more often. Just this week, he had to skip the one day he was allowed to work due to the fact that he felt like he hasn't slept in three whole days.

And Naruto has been going through the same thing. He gave a sympathetic look towards the blonde. The last couple of weeks the morning sickness, well more like night sickness, has affected the blonde to the point sleeping through the night was nearly impossible. And yet he still put a smile on his face and went to work five days a week. He shook his head. Naruto was the best thing to ever happen to him.

"I'm so excited!" Naruto suddenly turned to Sasuke, a bright smile on his face. "We get to have our first real ultrasound appointment today!"

How could Sasuke even forget? He was grateful that Naruto decided to make an appointment at the same time he had his weekly appointment with Tsunade. "So we can end our hospital visit on a happier note." Naruto explained as he kissed Sasuke's temple lovingly. He brushed the raven's bang out of his face and carefully stared into onyx eyes. He closed his eyes in a gentle smile. "I love you." "I know, I can't wait." He reached out his hand and placed it on Naruto's thigh.

Naruto giggled and grabbed Sasuke's hand, running his thumb across the pale knuckles, his other hand resting on the bulge of his stomach.

They soon reached the hospital and Sasuke parked in a spot relatively close to the entrance. The couple walked hand in hand up to the correct wing of the hospital. They checked in and patiently waited in the lobby.

It didn't take long for Tsunade to appear from down the corridor, nodding at them to follow after her. They quickly stood up and followed her into an examining room.

After getting his vitals, Tsunade started getting out the things she needed for a blood test. "How's your pain been this last week?"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto before looking back at Tsunade. "Not too bad. It's the tiredness that's more of a problem. I couldn't even go to work this week."

Tsunade looked up from the tray she placed next to the examining chair and gave him a concerned look. She let out a sigh as she brought the small stool in front of him and sat down. "That's also what I was going to talk to you about." She prepped a spot on his arm and took the needle out of its package. "Looking over the results of last week's blood test, I did notice a sharper decrease of red blood cells." She quickly and swiftly pierced his skin.

Sasuke hissed at the expected pain. No matter how many times he did this, he couldn't get use to it. Maybe he had a fear of needles. He felt Naruto gently rub his back and he began to relax. He coughed to clear his throat. "So what exactly does that mean?"

Tsunade quickly and precisely switched the vials. "Pretty much what just happened this past week. You'll have less energy and you have to be careful to not injure yourself."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and watched as she bandaged the area. "Why?"

She stood up from the stool and started to clean up. "You have a higher risk of bleeding to death."

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. It couldn't be that bad, could it? He looked at Naruto, hoping to see some positivity in those eyes. Naruto gave him a grim smile and nodded his head. "Fuck."

Tsunade gave him a half smile before giving a concerned look towards Naruto. "You've been pretty quiet, Naruto. Something on your mind?"

Naruto stayed quiet before shaking his head. "No. Not really."

Tsunade nodded her head in his direction, an eyebrow raised. "How many weeks are you?"

"18." Naruto quickly answered.

"Pretty big tummy you got." Tsunade smirked at him. She finished cleaning up and crossed her arms over chest. "When's your ultrasound?"

"Right after this!" He grinned and rubbed his belly. "And blame Sasuke for my size. His mom said he was a fat baby so our kid is probably big too."

"Naruto." Sasuke hissed, glaring at the snickering blonde.

Tsunade chuckled and uncrossed her arms. "Maybe. But you'll tell me all about it tomorrow at work, won't you?"

"You know me so well." Naruto grinned at her.

"Alright. You two are free to go." Tsunade dismissed them. "Let me know if anything changes, alright?" She directed her gaze to Sasuke who nodded in response.

Naruto helped Sasuke stand up from the chair. "See you later, Tsunade!" He waved to the older blonde and grasped Sasuke's hand in his own before walking out of the room.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked the raven once they left the lobby. He began to guide them towards the obstetrician wing of the hospital.

Sasuke glanced down at Naruto who looked curiously back at him. He gave the blonde a small smile and a gentle squeeze of his hand. " I feel pretty great. I'm ready to go see our baby." He wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulder.

Naruto beamed up at him and snuggled in closer to Sasuke's taller frame. "Me too. What do you think it's going to be?" He pushed himself away from the raven to stare up at him excitedly.

Sasuke chuckled and pulled the hyperactive blonde back to his side. "I don't know, but whatever they are, I already love them to death." He placed his other hand on Naruto's stomach.

"Yeah, you're right." Naruto covered Sasuke's hand with his own. "We'll love them no matter what!"

The pair finally reached the lobby and checked in. They patiently waited in their seats and shortly after, a nurse called them into an examination room.

"Dr. Yamanaka will be with you two shortly." She gave them a pleasant smile and a slight bow before leaving, closing the door behind her.

"Wait, Ino isn't a doctor?" Sasuke looked at Naruto, confusion shown on his face.

Naruto giggled and shook his head. "Sasuke, did you forget Ino got married almost a year ago? He took her last name."

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. Naruto rolled his eyes before carefully hopping up onto the examining chair. "Huh, guess I did forget."

Naruto snickered. "Probably cause Neji and Kiba kept teasing you about how you look just like him."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the amused blonde. "I remember. Barely."

Naruto sighed happily, leaning backwards and gently rubbing his stomach with one hand. He chuckled lightly. "I'm surprised, you drank so much."

Sasuke shrugged and sighed smugly. "You know me. I don't usually blackout."

A light knock on the door interrupted their conversation and the couple turned to see a man smiling in the doorway. "Hello Naruto and Sasuke, it's good to see you again."

Naruto gave him a warm smile back. "It's nice to see you too."

"Hn." Was Sasuke's response. Maybe he did drink too much at that wedding, because he doesn't remember him at all.

"So you guys ready to see your baby today?" Sai asked as he stepped further into the room. He sat down in front of the computer that was hooked up to the ultrasound machine.

"Yes!" Naruto shouted excitedly. He turned to face with a giant grin, he reached for Sasuke's hand and gave it a light squeeze. "We've been waiting all day!"

"Hn. More like all week." Sasuke smirked down at the blonde.

"Did you guys want to know the gender too?" Sai asked as finally everything was set up.

The Uchiha couple looked at each other and Sasuke gave him a nod. "Yes, we would like to know the gender." The raven answered, Naruto nodding as well.

"Alright then, Naruto please lay down and lift up your shirt." Sai stood up, the wand and jelly in both hands.

Naruto did as he was told, suddenly feeling nervous. He held onto Sasuke's hand tighter as the cool jelly was applied to the bulge of his stomach.

Sai carefully spread the jelly with the wand over his belly.

Naruto and Sasuke watched Sai as he looked over the monitor, an indifferent look on his face.

"Wow." Sai said after some time, his eyes slightly wide.

Naruto felt his stomach drop and the grip on his hand suddenly got tighter. He glanced at Sasuke who almost seemed calm except for the slight furrow in his eyebrows. He could tell the raven was just as concerned as he was. "Is everything okay?" He tried to look at the monitor but the angle wasn't able to show him anything.

Sai turned to them, a smile on his face. The couple let out a breath of relief. The news couldn't be bad if Sai was smiling, right? Naruto felt himself get nervous again.

"So the bad news is," Sai started but was interrupted by a groan from Naruto. Both ravens turned to look at the blonde in concern.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous about all of this." Naruto gave them both a sheepish smile.

"Don't be." Sai smiled back at him. "Everything is going to fine. The bad news is I'm not going to be able to tell you the gender."

Naruto frowned and looked up at Sasuke who shrugged in return. "Okay, that's not too bad. But why not?"

"That's my other news." Sai's smile seemed to grow wider. "You're actually having multiple children."


	12. Chapter 12

A few hours after his appointment, Naruto found himself at his parents house, a cup of herbal tea in a mug placed in front of him. He waited patiently for Iruka to sit down in the seat across from him, a wide grin on his face.

Iruka couldn't help but smile, seeing his son smiling was contagious. He set his own mug of herbal tea down in front of him and sat down in the kitchen seat, giving the blonde his full attention. "Alright, I'm ready for the big news."

"I don't think you are." Naruto replied with a playful tone. "I'm still wrapping my head around it!"

Iruka chuckled and took a sip. He raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "Well, there's only one way to find out, tell me!" He reached over and grabbed Naruto's thigh, squeezing it gently.

Naruto giggled. "Okay, okay!" He took a sip of his tea. He inhaled and exhaled before his grin seemed to grow bigger. "I'm having multiples!"

Iruka's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He would swear that if he was holding his mug, that would've dropped in shock too. "M-multiples?"

"Mhm!" Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"How many?"

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "The doctor said four but it may be a little too early to tell. When they're a little bigger and he can be able to distinguish bodies from one another, he can give me an accurate number."

"Wow." Iruka well speechless.

"I know." Naruto grinned. "Guess those fertility treatments worked, huh?"

Iruka nodded and then frowned. "Will you be okay, Naruto?"

Naruto gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Iruka bit his lip nervously. He didn't want to upset the blonde but,he had concerns. "I don't want to upset you, Naruto."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. "What? Tell me."

Iruka let out a sigh. "Well, with Sasuke's condition and everything, you'll be dealing with this pregnancy a lot on your own. I don't want you to be overwhelmed."

Naruto scoffed. "What do you want me to do? I'm already pregnant!" He didn't mean to raise his voice at his father but he was overthinking it all. "And just because Sasuke's sick, doesn't mean anything! He'll still be there for me!" He felt the tears start to sting his eyes and he wiped at them. "Damn it. Now I'm crying."

"I'm sorry, Naruto." Iruka stood up and walked over to him, wrapping his arm around his shoulder and hugging him tightly. "It's just hard to be pregnant with one baby, I just can't imagine how much harder it'll be with three additional ones."

Naruto sniffled and wiped at his eyes. "It's suppose to be exciting news and now you got me worried."

"It's normal to worry about your pregnancy." Kakashi stated walking into the kitchen. He stood in front of Naruto and gave him a small smile. "But you're right, you won't be alone," he grasped onto both his son and husband's shoulders. "Not only will you have Sasuke, you'll have me and your dad. Your cousin, Sakura and all the wonderful friends you've made. All of us are here for you."

Naruto stared up at Kakashi before he burst out crying once again. Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other in bewilderment and then back to their son.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Iruka asked worriedly.

Naruto shook his head before smiling brightly at him, tears still falling steadily down. "Nothing, I just love you guys so much!"

"Aw!" Tears also began to spring to Iruka's eyes before he gathered the blonde into his arms, squeezing tightly. "We love you too, Naruto!" Kakashi nodded before also joining in the group hug.

"I don't know where I'd be without you guys." Naruto whispered and let out a happy sigh. He really was the luckiest guy in the world.

Sasuke nervously adjusted the collar of his shirt as he walked up the path that led to his parents house.

After dropping off Naruto so he could tell the news to his parents, Sasuke decided to do the same. He cleared his throat once before ringing the doorbell.

It took a minute or two before his mom opened the door, a confused look on her face. Her eyes then widened in recognition as she saw her youngest son. Her mouth broke out into a small grin. "Sasuke! What are you doing here? You hardly ever make surprise visits."

Sasuke smiled back at her. "I have some exciting news to tell you and father. I didn't really have time to call."

"Come in, come in!" Mikoto ushered him in. "Head into the kitchen. I'll put some tea on and grab your father."

"I can make the tea, mom." Sasuke replied as he watched her take a step on the staircase.

"Oh, my precious baby!" Mikoto cooed, placing her hand over her heart. "I'll be right back."

Sasuke made his way to the kitchen and grabbed the teapot off the stove to fill it with water. He looked around the kitchen of his childhood home and smiled to himself at the memories it brought.

He placed the teapot back onto the stove and turned it on. He gathered three mugs and three bags of tea. He set them up at the table before deciding to look through the cabinets to see if there were any sweets for them to enjoy as well.

"Here we are!" Mikoto announced, walking through the doorway of the kitchen. Fugaku followed behind her, a light look on his face.

"Oh, Sasuke! You set this all up?" Mikoto looked at the cute assortment of teacakes that were sitting in the middle of the table along with the three mugs.

"Of course, mom." He looked to his father and gave a respectful bow. "Hi father, the tea should be done shortly, have a seat."

"Oh, he's so sweet, Fugaku!" Mikoto gushed. It was so rare for her sons to visit like this. Majority of their visits were for pleasure or just a family dinner where they would leave shortly after.

"He is." Fugaku agreed, a hint of pride in his voice. He watched as Sasuke began to pour the tea for them. "How is you condition?"

Sasuke pursed his lips before letting out a sigh. "I'm doing okay. I had to skip work this week though because I didn't have the energy to get up."

"Oh no!" Mikoto quickly stood up. "Sasuke, relax, please. I can take care of this."

"It's okay mom." Sasuke gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm doing great today."

Mikoto reluctantly sat back down. Her eyes softened. "How's Naruto and his pregnancy going?"

Sasuke placed the empty teapot back on the stove and turned to them. "That's what I wanted to talk with you guys about." He made his way over to the empty seat, lightly stirring his tea.

"Is everything okay?" Fugaku furrowed his eyebrows, slightly concerned for his grandchild.

"Yes everything is good." Sasuke nodded.

"Well don't keep us waiting, Sasuke." Mikoto grabbed onto Fugaku's hand and looked at her son expectantly.

"We're going to be having quadruplets." Sasuke smiled at them, no longer able to hold his excitement.

The elder raven's were stunned into silence before Mikoto squealed excitedly, reaching over the table and grabbing Sasuke's hand, nearly knocking over the mugs in the process. "Oh my god, Sasuke! This is great news! I'm so happy!"

"Congratulations." Fugaku gave his son a smirk.

"Thank you." Sasuke nodded at him.

"I have to tell all my friends!" Mikoto excitedly stood up. She went over to Sasuke and placed a kiss on his forehead. "You made me the happiest mother alive." She whispered into his hair.

Sasuke's cheeks tinted a light pink at his mother's words as she pulled out her cellphone, talking excitedly to herself.

"Naruto, I'm home!" Sasuke called out as he opened the front door, taking off his shoes.

"Welcome home!" He heard Naruto call out from the kitchen.

He made his way towards the kitchen, smelling the air as he got closer. He hummed to himself at the delicious aroma. He walked in and saw Naruto standing in front of the stove, stirring something.

Sasuke walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around him and placing his hands on Naruto's bump. He rubbed it lightly, placing a kiss on the side of his neck. The blonde giggled at the action and leaned back into the raven's hold.

"What are you cooking?" Sasuke asked as he rested his head atop the blonde's shoulder, watching him. "Smells good."

"Mhm. It's katsudon." He replied. "I was really craving it so I took matters into my own hands." He looked up at Sasuke and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I hope you're hungry."

"For your cooking? Always." He took a step away from his husband and went into the cupboards to gather bowls to set the table. "How was talking with your dads?"

"It started off okay, then there was some crying and then we were all happy." Naruto stated, laughing sheepishly. "Very emotional."

Sasuke chuckled. "With you being pregnant and a naturally worried Iruka? I'm not surprised there was crying."

Naruto turned to glare at the raven. "Ha. Ha. Very funny." He stuck out his tongue and Sasuke just smirked in response. The blonde turned back to his cooking. "How was it with your parents?"

"It actually went really well." Sasuke walked over to the utensil drawer, pulling out two sets of forks and knives along with two pairs of chopsticks. "They're really excited about it."

"That's good." Naruto smiled to himself happily. "I'm glad we have such supportive parents."

"Agreed." Sasuke replied. He sat down in a chair and watched as Naruto began to turn off the stove to serve dinner.

"Alright! Let's eat up!" Naruto grinned widely at him.


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto quietly sat in the chair by Sasuke's hospital bed. The raven was currently taking a nap, the pale face was slightly contorted with what looked like pain. The blonde frowned as Sasuke let out a pained groan.

The blonde sat back in his chair and placed a hand on his large belly. In the two weeks since he found out he was having four kids, it seemed like his belly was growing larger everyday.  
Naruto felt his energy start to recover but it seemed like Sasuke's condition was getting worse. Naruto could tell that the raven was trying to hide how much actual pain he was in but the blonde could read Sasuke better than he knew.

Naruto let out a sigh and reached out for Sasuke's hand, giving it a light squeeze. He smiled to himself as he felt a very gentle squeeze back and the pained look on his face turned peaceful.

A light knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see Tenten giving him a small smile. "One of the doctors was looking for you. Do you want more time for lunch?"

He smiled back at her before shaking his head. "No, I can get back to work." He started to get up, the weight of his belly causing him to struggle.

Tenten hurriedly walked into the room, offering her assistance. "Are you sure? You're twenty weeks pregnant, we don't want you to overwork yourself."

After standing up, Naruto waved her off. "I'm fine. I have all this newfound energy, might as well put it to work." His grin grew larger.

Tenten giggled. "Alright. Just remember to keep hydrated and take breaks as needed."

"Don't worry, I know." He looked down at Sasuke. "He had his medication almost an hour ago. By the time I'm done with my shift, he should be ready to go home."

Tenten nodded and watched the blonde make his way to the door. "I'll look after him for you. Have a good rest of your shift!"

Naruto replied with a 'thank you' as he made his way to the nurses station.

Sasuke awoke to an empty room. He groaned in pain as he attempted to sit up only to fall back down. He panted as he tried to catch his breath, the little movement causing him to be tired already. "Shit." He muttered to himself as he threw his arm over his eyes.

All he wanted was for things to go back to normal. The constant fatigue was starting to get to him. He wanted to enjoy Naruto's pregnancy, but with the constant sleeping and worrying over any injury that may happen, he felt he was missing out.

He pulled his arm away only to notice a spot on his arm. He narrowed his eyes and held his arm farther away to notice it was a bruise. He frowned and lightly pressed on it, only to hiss in pain.

"Hey there, Sasuke. What's up?" Sasuke turned towards the door to see Tenten standing in the doorway. 

"Uh, hey there, Tenten." He turned to look back at his arm. "Hey, do you know anything about what happened to my arm?"

Tenten frowned. "Your arm?" She walked into room and up to the side of his bed. She lightly grabbed his arm and looked carefully at the bruise. "Yeah, that's a bruise."

"It wasn't there when I got here." He didn't sound accusing, more so a statement. 

"Unfortunately, unexpected bruising is a common symptom in aplastic anemia. Just try not to touch it too much and it should begin to heal on its own in a couple days. Make sure to drink plenty of water to help speed up the healing process."

"Will do. Can you help me, sit up?" Sasuke felt his face heat up at the request. How sad is it that he now needed help just to sit up in his bed? He wanted to pull the covers his head and hide until this was all over.

Tenten made no reaction to indicate she thought any less of him. Instead, she gave him a genuine smile. "Of course, Sasuke." She got closer to him and began to help him up. "Naruto should be done with his shift soon and then he'll take you home."

"Sounds good."

She took a step back after adjusting his pillow to help his comfort. "How's that?"

Sasuke nodded. "It's good, thank you."

"Mhm." Her smile turned into a concerned look as she reached for the chair and brought it close to Sasuke's bed. "I'm concerned about Naruto."

At the mention of his husband's name, Sasuke gave his full attention to the brunette. "What about him? Is he okay?"

Tenten sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "That's the thing, he says he's okay but he's pregnant. He's so good at his job and the doctors rely on him so much, and we know how he is," she laughed nervously. "He can't say no to anyone. He claims he has all this energy, but Sasuke, if he doesn't slow down, he's going to crash and it's not just himself that it'll be affecting." She stared at him intently. 

Sasuke's eyes widened at Tenten's concerned confession. "Don't you think the doctor's would notice if they were overworking their nurses? I mean, they're doctors for a reason."

Tenten gave him a sad smile. "You would think that'd be the case, but it's not. Doctors are so busy trying to save their patients lives, they neglect to realize that their nurses are people too. And nurses have the same need to save people just like doctors, that sometimes they forget they themselves are humans . I just want to make sure Naruto is okay. He's such a kind soul, I'd hate for him to be struggling."

Sasuke looked down at his lap, a small smile on his face as he pictured the blonde's smiling face. "Yeah, he's one of a kind. I'm so lucky to have him." He looked up at Tenten, a determined look on his face. "I'll have a talk with him tonight. I'll make sure he knows he has all the help, love and support that he needs."

Tenten smiled brightly up at him before standing up with a leap. "Thank you, Sasuke. Is there anything you need from me?"

Sasuke shook his head in response. 

"Alright then, I'll see you later, Sasuke!" She gave him a wave before leaving. 

Sasuke watched her go before frowning to himself. He hoped the blonde would tell him if he was being overworked, but he knew Naruro. Ever since he met him, he knew that the blonde had a hero personality and would sacrifice his needs to help out a person in need. The raven let out a long sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He glanced at the door. He'll make sure to get the truth out of him.

Naruto slowly dragged himself into the locker room. He made his way to the wooden bench that was closest to his locker. He let out a long groan as he struggled to sit down.

Despite his confidence in his energy levels, the second half of his shift was brutal. Apparently during his lunch a few pile up victims were rushed to the hospital. The next four hours were hectic with hardly any breaks, if any.

He let out a breath of relief as he took off his shoes. He lifted his legs to look at his feet which were swollen. He tried to reach forward to rub them but his large stomach stopped him from even being able to reach his knees. He whined to himself as he set his feet back on the floor.

He began to undress from his scrubs and pulled out his clothes. He packed up his scrubs and placed them in his small duffel bag and closed the locker door. He then began to make his way to Sasuke's room. 

The walk felt like it took double the time. As he saw the door, he leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath. After a few deep breaths, he stood up straight and smiled brightly and then walked through the door.

"Hey Sasuke, how are you feeling?" Naruto walked up to the bed as Sasuke turned to look at him. He leaned down and kissed the raven's lips in greeting.

"Honestly, not that great." Sasuke frowned after Naruto pulled away. He watched as Naruto also frowned as he sat down in the chair that Tenten was sitting in earlier. 

He was hoping that him being honest with his pain would also encourage Naruto to be honest with him too.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, trying to get comfortable in the chair.

"Well," he turned away. It was hard to admit these things. "I'm just getting weaker and weaker. Tenten had to help me sit up. It was embarrassing."

"Aw, my poor Sasuke." Naruto lightly snickered. He placed a hand on Sasuke's side and lightly feathered his fingers on the spot. "I'm so sorry you have to go through this." Naruto's tone turned somber as he began to absentmindedly trace shapes on Sasuke's side.

Sasuke placed his hand on top of Naruto's and gently rubbed the soft, tan skin in reassurance. "You don't have to apologize, Naruto."

Naruto let out a defeated sigh. "I know but it still sucks." He glanced up at Sasuke before doing a double take, focusing on the pale arm in front of him. "What happened here?" He grasped Sasuke's arm, staring at the bruise.

"Tenten said some bruising happens for no reason." Sasuke shrugged it off.

The blonde was silent, staring. Suddenly an overwhelming sadness overcame him and he felt tears begin to sting his eyes. "Shit." He hissed out, letting Sasuke's arm go to wipe at his eyes.

"Hey, don't cry." Sasuke tries to reach for the blonde, only to grunt in pain, causing the blonde to cry harder. "Naruto." The raven frowned.

"I know! I can't help it! It's these stupid hormones!" Naruto pouted, giving a glare to the raven. But with the tears still steadily falling, Sasuke could only chuckle at the look. "Don't laugh at me, teme."

"Alright, alright." Sasuke chuckled once more. "How about we get some dinner and have a nice relaxing night in?"  
Naruto nodded. "Okay. Sounds like a plan."

The couple was getting ready for bed after having dinner at a casual restaurant. Afterwards, the two headed home where they watched a movie together.

Sasuke sat cross-legged on the bed, watching as Naruto was finishing his night time routine. "Hey Naruto, I want to ask you something."

The blonde turned his head to look at him, a curious look on his face. "Yeah? What's up?"

Sasuke studied the blonde before taking a deep breath. "Are you doing okay?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Am I doing okay? What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're not overworking yourself, right?"

"Oh." Naruto gave him a bright grin. "Of course not! I'm doing just fine!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, still not convinced he was telling the whole truth. "Are you sure? The doctor's aren't making you run around? We can afford you not working, Naruto."

Naruto shook his head. He turned off the lights for the bathroom before waddling his way over to the bed. He climbed on and sat next to the raven. "Sasuke, you know it's not about the money for me when it comes to my job."

Sasuke sighed, rubbing his temple. "I know it's not about money."

Naruto gave him a mocking smile. "Then why'd you say it?"

Sasuke gave him a slightly annoyed look, causing the blonde to snicker. "Stop avoiding my first question."

Naruto's grin fell and he turned away. "It's a hospital, Sasuke. And I'm a nurse. There's a lot of running around I have to do."

"You're twenty weeks pregnant, Naruto. With FOUR babies. It's not just about you anymore."

Naruto clicked his tongue. "I know that! I'm fine, Sasuke."

"I'm just saying, to help take the load off, we can hire a house nurse for myself while you're at work."

"Absolutely not. I trust you being taken care of by my coworkers then some stranger I don't even know." Naruto glared, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sasuke could feel a headache coming on. He didn't want to argue. "Okay, just know at any time, when things get hard, let someone know so that we can help, can you promise me that, Naruto?"

Naruto uncrossed his arms. He sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I promise. When I need the help, I'll ask for it."

"Thank you." Sasuke gave him a small smile. Naruto returned it with a large grin of his own. "Now let's go to bed."

The two lied down, Sasuke on his back, Naruto curled into Sasuke's side as best as he could with his belly in the way.

"I love you, Naruto." He kissed the tan forehead.

"I love you too, Sasuke."


	14. Chapter 14

"Naruto." Sai frowned as he looked down at the chart in front of him. He looked upon the blonde with concern.

Naruto was currently sitting on top of the examining table, his legs slowly dangling as he was leaning back on one arm, the other slowly rubbing his large stomach.

Another week passed, and Naruto was beginning to feel his newfound energy decreasing steadily. The babies seemed to be lynching all his energy, barely able to make it through a day's shift this past week. And being there for Sasuke, was a lot harder than usual, though most of the time, Sasuke was sleeping off the pain anyways.

"Yeah?" The tone of Sai's voice also had Naruto concerned.

"Your blood pressure is too high." He looked up from the clipboard before grabbing the rolling stool and placing it in front of the blonde. "You need to relax."

Naruto gave him a nervous chuckle. "It's kind of hard to do at the moment, you know, with Sasuke and everything."

Sai shook his head. "No excuses, Naruto. This is a high-risk pregnancy with just the quadruplets alone. You have to take care of yourself or you'll be put on bedrest."

Naruto's eyes widened. "I can't be put on bedrest! Sasuke needs me, and my job needs me!"

Sai leaned forward, putting his hand on Naruto's knee. "You can't keep going like this, Naruto. I understand you want to be there for your job, but remember, your babies lives are at stake and yours. Take some time for yourself and relax."

Naruto nodded, not saying anything.

"You know the signs for high blood pressure, right?" Sai questioned.

"Yes, I do." The blonde confirmed.

"Any sign at all, I want you to come back right away. Since you're not in your first trimester, I'm reluctant to give you medication unless it's serious." He stood up from his seat and smiled down at him. "So I can count on you to come in if it gets worse, okay?"

Naruto gave him his own small smile. "Yes, of course. Thank you for your time, Sai. I'll see you at our next appointment."

Sai walked him out of the room and Naruto made his way to the front desk where he checked out and made a future appointment.

He finally climbed into his car and let out a sigh, leaning his head on the steering wheel of his car. "Shit."

Sasuke woke up abruptly to the sound of the front door closing. He looked at the TV to see whatever he was watching earlier was paused now. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, not realizing he fell asleep on the couch. He lightly groaned as he began to sit up.

Naruto peeked his head through the archway, a slight frown on his face. "I didn't realize you were sleeping down here, I'm sorry."

"No you're fine, I didn't realize I even fell asleep." Once he was fully sitting up, he patted the empty spot next to him. "Come and sit, tell me about the doctor's appointment."

He heard the blonde sigh as he went back into the hallway. "Hold on, these shoes are killing my feet."

Sasuke sat patiently and soon the blonde was waddling into the room. The raven smirked as he watched his husband slowly make his way towards him. "I just love seeing you pregnant like this." He commented once Naruto sat down. He wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulders and pulled him to his side, placing his other hand on Naruto's belly.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto cuddled further into Sasuke's side and placed both hands on top of Sasuke's "Just try being pregnant."

Sasuke chuckled before placing a kiss on top of Naruto's head. "So, how'd it go today?"

"Well,uh," he let out a sigh, knowing he couldn't push off the inevitable news that the doctor gave him. "Sai told me, my blood pressure is too high."

Sasuke frowned and looked down at the blonde who was still staring down at his lap. "How bad is it?"

Naruto glanced up at Sasuke before setting his gaze on the wall in front of them. "He said if I don't get it down by the next appointment, he's putting me on bedrest."

Sasuke's frown deepened. "Naruto, that's pretty serious."

The blonde groaned. He gently pushed himself off Sasuke and stood up, beginning to pace the length of the couch. "I know! And I can't help but feel like I'm letting everybody down."

Sasuke sat up quickly as he gave Naruto a confused look. "Letting everybody down? How would you be doing that?"

Naruto paused, letting out a sigh and running a hand through his hair. "I feel like I'm letting down everyone at work by not being able to do my best. I feel like I'm letting down my dads. I promised them I wouldn't be in over my head and here I am now about to-" he shook his head. He closed his eyes as he felt tears well up. He opened them slowly, looking at the raven. "And most of all I feel like I'm letting you down. You're going through this horrible condition and I can't keep myself together to be able to help you out."

"Naruto." Sasuke waited for the blonde to give him his full attention before continuing. "You are in no way, letting me down. If anything, it's me who's letting you down."

Naruto stopped wiping at his eyes to give his own look of confusion. "What? How are you letting me down?"

Sasuke made his way to the edge of the couch, letting his feet touch the floor. He grabbed onto Naruto's wrists, and gently tugged, causing Naruto to trip slightly forward, standing between Sasuke's legs. The raven gently pressed his ear against Naruto's belly and gently wrapped his arms around his waist in a delicate embrace. "I feel inadequate. I don't have the energy to be by your side like I used to be. Me being sick like this, I feel more of a burden than anything."

"Sasuke," Naruto gently whispered. He lightly ran his fingers through the soft raven hair, gently tugging at the ends so Sasuke would look up at him. He cupped his other hand against Sasuke's cheek. "That's ridiculous. None of that is true."

Sasuke nodded. "I know that. And I want you to know, I feel the same with you. You're not letting anybody down at all. I bet everyone at work, your dads, and I know me, would all rather you be doing nothing but being healthy than trying to help and hurting yourself in the process."

Naruto hummed, smiling down at Sasuke who placed his ear back onto his stomach. "I guess you're right."

Sasuke let out a snort. "I'm always right."

Naruto giggled before gently pushing Sasuke down onto the couch and snuggling against his side.

"Hn. Dobe."

"Teme." Naruto smiled brightly at Sasuke as he gave the blonde a small, sincere one of his own. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Naruto panted heavily as he reached the top of the staircase. This was the third accident this week and the third time he was running late after lunch. The first two times the elevator's crowdedness prevented him from getting back to his station in time. This time he managed to take the stairs and he'll only be a minute or two late. But now he felt like he was dying.

He leaned against the railing and put one hand on his stomach as he tried to catch his breath.

"Naruto?" The blonde looked up to see Tenten peer into the stairwell, only to gasp and start running towards him. "Naruto!"

"I'm fine, Tenten!" Naruto groaned out once she started getting close enough to start checking up on him. "Please get off me, I'm going to be late." He huffed, gently pushing her away from him.

"I'll walk you back and talk to the doctor. He'll understand your situation." Tenten reasoned, frowning as Naruto was finally able to breathe steadily.

"You don't understand!" Naruto whined as Tenten gently threw her arm over his shoulder and began slowly guiding them to where Naruto was stationed. "This is the third time this week that I'll be late!"

"They're going to have to get used to the fact that you're pregnant." Tenten argued. She easily pushed past other nurses and visitors, receiving multiple glares along the way. "You can't do as much as before."

Naruto stayed quiet, pursing his lips. He knew she was right but he still couldn't help feeling guilty. He gulped nervously as Dr. Danzo, his boss, came into view. The doctor turned his head and glared as he recognized cerulean eyes.

"Uchiha. This is the third time this week that you are late from your lunch."

"I understand, Dr Danzo, I-" Naruto started before Tenten abruptly removed her arm from him and stepped in front of him.

"Excuse me, Dr. Danzo was it?" She stood up straighter, her arms elegantly crossing over her chest.

"Yes, and you are?" He eyed her up and down before returning her glare with one of his own.

"Tenten." She stated, not bothering with her last name. "I'm assuming that you are very evidently aware of Naruto's situation."

Danzo looked the blonde over, his eyes stopping on his stomach before his face contorted to disgust. "I am." He managed to sneer out.

Naruto looked away. Though the concept of men getting pregnant was a relatively new idea in the science world, it wasn't an uncommon thing anymore, but that doesn't stop the occasional glance of disgust or hatred that was thrown his way when he went out in public. It normally didn't affect him, but working with someone knowing they hated him made it more difficult to accept.

Tenten didn't notice the look, continuing on. "So then you shouldn't be so hard on him. There were three accidents this week with so much overcrowding it put everyone behind schedule."

Danzo let out a sigh. "Miss Tenten, I cannot give him special treatment due to a situation he put himself in. He's had two other chances to be on time he should've left earlier knowing what was happening."

"Everyone deserves a full hour of lunch where they don't have to work. It shouldn't be cut down just because you don't have competence to fetch your things."

"Tenten!" Naruto hissed.

Danzo let out a chuckle. "Who's your supervising doctor?"

Tenten smirked at him. "Dr. Tsunade."

Danzo rolled his eyes and scoffed. "That's why. Unlike Dr. Tsunade who sits on her ass all day and only works on patients who she deems worth her time, all us other doctors work our asses off. We don't get a full hour lunch, or our fifteen minute breaks because we're too busy saving our patients lives. So we expect the bare minimum from our nurses to show up on time. If Mr. Uchiha can't handle the pressure, maybe he shouldn't be working." He focused his gaze back onto Naruto. "Please go back to attending the patients."

"Yes, Dr. Danzo." Naruto nodded. The two of them watched as he walked away and he let out a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." Tenten apologized sheepishly.

Naruto shook his head and gave her a small smile. "Don't worry about it, Tenten. I'll see you around, okay?" He gave her a wave before picking up a chart and walking away.

Sasuke nervously glanced at the clock that was hanging on the wall above the door of the conference room. He glanced back at his brother who was going over the reports from last week. 

He was thankful that earlier this week his energy seemed to be higher than the week before. By the time Wednesday rolled around, he was ready to get back into work. Until Naruto told him about his prenatal appointment.

Naruto was now twenty-four weeks pregnant and from what Sasuke could tell, he wasn't getting any better.

The blonde seemed to be getting paler and slower, despite Sasuke's pestering, the blonde would wave him off with a smile and assure him that he was fine. Sasuke could only helplessly watch as the blonde seemed to be pushing himself further and further. He even had to convince Naruto to take a day off after he woke up in the middle of the night throwing up with morning sickness, even though they both knew he was past that stage in his pregnancy. Which just makes him worry more.

Any minute now, he's expecting a text from his husband. He just wanted to talk with Naruto and see how things went. Any minute now-

"You doing okay, Sasuke?" He was thrown out of his thoughts and back into reality. He blinked once to see Itachi looking at him concerned.

"Uh, yeah." He cleared his throat and stood up straighter. "Just a little distracted is all."

"Aw, you haven't been here for weeks! You'd think not seeing us for so long would be distracting enough." Suigetsu, once of his associates, spoke up. The platinum blonde wasn't one of his smartest employees, but loyalty and readiness to work made him one of Sasuke's most valuable employees. It also helped that he got under Itachi's nerves more often than not.

Sasuke gave him a smirk as he leaned back in his chair. "If only I had good enough employees."

"Yeah yeah, you miss us. I can tell." Suigetsu's own smirk appeared.

"He misses us." Karin, the human resources manager, pointed between her and Juugo, the senior IT technician. "Because we actually do our jobs without giving people headaches."

Sasuke chuckled to himself as he watched Itachi roll his eyes and shook his head, a sure sign that he was beginning to lose control of the meeting. Now was the time to get back to business. He opened his mouth to speak up, when the sound of his phone's ringtone went off. He pulled the device out of his pocket as Karin's and Suigetsu's argument faded into the background. His eyes widened as Naruto's number came up on the screen. He stood up, a little too fast, a wave of dizziness washing over him. He steadied himself with his chair as the room's occupants looked at him in concern.

"Naruto." He stated and Itachi nodded knowingly as Sasuke quickly made his way out of the room.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" His heartbeat ran rampant, his eyes searched the floor wildly, straining to hear something in the silence on the other side of the phone. "Hey, dobe?" His voice sounded small as no answer came from the other side.

A small sniffle alerted Sasuke that it wasn't an accidental call. He frowned as more sniffling was heard. "C-can you pick me up? I-I don't mean to interrupt your work or anythin-"

"No worries, I'll be there shortly." Sasuke stopped the blonde's ramblings. Whatever happened, wasn't good and Sasuke fought the urge to hang up and leave immediately.

A sigh came from the other end. "Thank you, I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too." He waited for Naruto to hang up before hurriedly making his way back to the conference room.

"I have to go." He stated as he stuck his head through the doorway, addressing the room.

Itachi once again nodded at him. "Give me a call later."

"Will do." He quickly made his way to the parking garage, climbing in and driving to hospital.

As he pulled up to the front of the building, he saw Naruto sitting on a bench, his hands rubbing his belly and seemingly talking to it.

Sasuke smiled to himself as he kept his distance, watching him for a bit.

Naruto looked up and noticed him, his eyes widening in recognition. He stood up from the bench and Sasuke drove closer to him so he could get in. "Were you watching me?" Cerulean eyes narrowed in accusation.

Sasuke chuckled as he pulled away from the curb. "I was. You're just so beautiful to watch."

Naruto blushed, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest. "Now you're just being creepy." He muttered just barely for Sasuke to hear.

The raven snorted and gave a glance to Naruto. He quickly studied him before keeping his eyes back on the road. He seemed fine now. There weren't even any signs of him crying. "So, how was your appointment? You seemed upset on the phone."

Naruto let out a sigh. "Yeah." He went silent and began to fidget with the seatbelt.

Sasuke gave him a couple of concerned glances but otherwise stayed silent, waiting for Naruto to talk.

Another sigh, this one longer. "Sai said that I have to be put on bedrest." His voice sounded empty and devoid of emotion.

"Shit." Sasuke placed a hand on the blonde's thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry to hear that. I know how much you wanted to still go to work."

Naruto let out another sigh before slowly placing his hand on top of Sasuke's. "Yeah, it's going to be hard."

"But at least we'll be together more, right?" Sasuke gave him a hopeful smile, something he didn't normally do, but the hopelessness in Naruto's tone had him trying anything.

Naruto gave him a small smile in return before giggling. "Yeah, at least there's that."

Sasuke let out a breath of relief. Though the emotion was fleeting, as Naruto already seemed to become somber again, there was still some positivity. "I guess now's the best time to apply for that maternity leave, huh?" he commented, unsure of what to say.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh as he stared out the window, watching the scenery pass by as they got closer to home. "Yeah, I guess so."


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto sighed heavily as he watched Sasuke get dressed for work. He pulled the blanket over his head, wrapping himself in a cocoon so that only his face was showing.  
Sasuke turned at the sound, buttoning up his shirt and giving the blonde a concerned look. “It’s only for today. Then the rest of the week I’m all yours.” He finished getting his shirt and made his way over to the blonde, kissing his exposed forehead. “Deidara should be here any minute.”  
Naruto pouted. “I want you here!” He began to whine. “You said we’d spend more time together and the very first day you’re leaving me behind!”  
Sasuke rolled his eyes. “And that’s why Deidara will be here to keep you company on your first day. I’m not a total monster.” He gave him a playful smirk, crossing his arms over his chest.  
Naruto huffed loudly and then stuck his tongue out. “Could’ve fooled me!” He wriggled free one of his arms and began to wave the raven away. “Go. Good thing you’re leaving because you’re being mean to me anyways!”  
“Knock knock!” A voice interrupted and Sasuke turned to see Deidara in the doorway, Itachi behind him. “I’m here, Naruto!”  
“Good!” Naruto held out his arms, inviting Deidara into the bed. Deidara made his way as quickly as he could and climbed in. Naruto rested his head on top of Deidara’s belly and gave a glare to Itachi. “Itachi, Sasuke’s being mean, take him away!”  
“As you wish.” Itachi gave a respectful bow and Sasuke let out a snort and made his way out of the room. “Out of here, peasant!”  
Sasuke ignored his brother and turned to face Naruto. “I’ll see you later, Naruto. Make sure to relax, okay?”  
“Okay, dad.” Naruto rolled his eyes.  
Sasuke gave him a predatory look. “I love you.”  
“Love you too, bastard.” Naruto smiled at him.  
“Aw, you two are so sweet, un!” Deidara threaded his fingers through Naruto’s hair and then smiled brightly at Itachi. “I love you, un! Have a good day!”  
Itachi gave him a small smile in return and waved. “Love you too.”  
The two blonde’s watched their husbands disappear before Deidara carefully stood up, gently placing Naruto’s head on the bed below. “I’m going to make breakfast, I’m starving, un!”  
Naruto pouted as his warmth and comfort was gone. He sighed loudly and stared up at the ceiling. “Okay. What are you making?”  
Deidara chuckled. “Depends on what you have.”  
Naruto was silent before he turned to him, eyes wide. “Scrambled eggs with cheese, pickles and hot sauce? And then bananas with sour cream and peanut butter?”  
Deidara raised an eyebrow. “I know that should make me sick, but I might make that for myself too, un.”  
Naruto gave him a toothy grin. “Thank you!” He watched as Deidara walked out of the room before his smile slowly faded. He rolled onto his back from his side, placing his hand on his stomach.  
He began to think about the doctor’s appointment the day before.   
Everything began normal, until Sai began running the tests. And as soon as he realized Naruto’s blood pressure was not going down, he immediately demanded the blonde be put on bedrest.  
The news didn’t really come as a shock to the blonde, more as a disappointment. As soon as Sai ended their appointment, he ran to the bathroom and after making sure it was empty, immediately began to break down.  
After what felt like hours, he was able to collect himself enough to leave. He slowly made his way to the front of the hospital and sat down on a bench. He took out his cell phone and called up Tsunade.  
“Hey brat, enjoying your day off?” Tsunade answered the phone with a playful tone.  
Naruto let out a small sigh, already dreading the phone call. “About that,” he trailed off.  
“You won’t be coming in again, won’t you?” Tsunade guessed.  
“Mhm.” Tears began to fall from his eyes and a sob escaped his lips. He placed a hand over his mouth to muffle the noise.  
“Aw damn, brat.” Tsunade let out her own sigh. “Don’t feel too bad, alright? We knew you’d go on maternity leave soon anyways, right? So what if it’s a little sooner? You’ll be back bothering me to death in no time.”  
Naruto let out a chuckle. “Y-yeah, you’re right.”  
“Alright, just send in the paperwork before next Monday and it’ll all be settled.” She hung up the phone without saying goodbye.  
The blonde was going to call Sasuke right after, but the tears were still falling. Despite him knowing that it was only temporary, he felt like it’d be the rest of his life. He let out a noise, somewhere between a sob and a hiccup.  
Once he was able to catch his breath, he took the opportunity to call Sasuke.

“Naruto?”  
The blonde blinked, caught up in his thoughts, he didn’t realize Deidara was right in front of him. “Uh, yeah?”  
The older blonde furrowed his eyebrows in concern. “Are you okay, un? I was calling your name for the food for a while now.”  
Naruto let out a sheepish laugh. “Yeah, I was probably nodding off.”  
Deidara chuckled. “Well let’s go! I’m starving!”  
The two headed down to the kitchen where they ate together. Afterwards, they helped each other clean up the dishes before settling into the living room.  
“Are you doing okay?” Deidara asked after putting on a random show.  
Naruto let out a sigh. “Yes, no? I don’t know.”  
“What’s up? You can talk to me about it, un.”  
“It just seems so silly.” He picked at the lint that was stuck on his pants before absentmindedly rubbing his stomach.  
“If it’s bothering you, it’s not silly.” Deidara pointed out. He adjusted himself so that he was facing Naruto, his elbow resting on the back of the couch.  
“I just feel so empty now.” He began. “I was supposed to be working up until like two weeks before birth. But my blood pressure won’t go down and now I’m risking my babies lives if I continue to work.” He could feel the tears sting his eyes and he began to wipe at them. “I just feel like this burden. I had the energy to do anything, anytime. Now I feel like dead weight, and I’m always tired too.”  
Deidara frowned as he watched Naruto begin to cry. He scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Naruto as best as his own pregnant body would let him. “You are definitely not dead weight, nor are you being a burden. Having a baby is a lot of work, Naruto. Even with someone who has as much energy as you, carrying four babies is a lot and will take a toll on you. Honestly, I’m surprised you even made it this far.”  
“I’m also worried about,” he stopped. He hasn’t even admitted this part to himself and now he was about to say it outloud. “I’m worried that none of the babies will be a match. That it’s going to be too late for Sasuke and we won’t even have another chance to try again. Then I’ll be left alone to take care of four ba-” the sentence was cut off by a loud sob escaping Naruto’s mouth. He couldn’t hold it in any longer and began to cry loudly.  
Deidara could do nothing but hold the smaller blonde in his arms, hoping his presence was somewhat comforting. He couldn’t imagine the mental tol, Naruto’s situation was putting on him and he felt empathetic. He began to trail his fingers through Naruto’s hair, placing soft kisses on the top of his head here and there.  
The two sat there for almost two hours as Naruto cried it out, unable to say anything else. He held on tighter to Deidara once the crying turned to sniffles.  
“Hey,” Deidara quietly called to get Naruto to look up at him. “It’s going to be okay, Naruto. “There’s going to be five different chances that they will be a match for Sasuke. That’s one of the best odds for Sasuke, un. I’d be shocked more so if none of them were a match. And worse case scenario if none of them were a match,” he began to rubbed Naruto’s back when he felt him tense up. “You have so many friends and family who will do anything for you, un. I know your parents will happily help you out for sure. And these will be mine and Itachi’s nieces and nephews, there’s no way we’ll let you struggle on your own, un.”  
Naruto smiled up at him, snuggling in closer to Deidara.  
Deidara let out a small chuckle. “And besides, Sasuke is so stubborn, un, I doubt he’d go that easily. You’ll probably end up having to drag him to the grave.”  
Naruto let out a loud laugh. “You’re probably right.” He sighed, feeling a weight seem to lift off his shoulders. “Thanks for cheering me up.”  
Deidara gave him a bright smile. “No problem, un. I can’t let my cute little brother-in-law be down in the dumps. Not with our baby shower right around the corner!”  
Naruto giggled. “Speaking of which, we should probably go over some of the last minute details, hm?”  
“Yeah, we should, un.” Deidara stood up from the couch. “Let me go grab my phone and I’ll be right back.”  
Naruto watched as Deidara left the room and he smiled to his large stomach, placing a hand on it. “Deidara’s right, huh? I’m just worrying for nothing.”  
Deidara came walking quickly back into the living room, panting and out of breath. “I-itachi, un!”  
Naruto sat up straight, concerned. “Itachi? What happened with Itachi?”  
Deidara shook his head, trying desperately to catch his breath. “Itachi called, it’s Sasuke.”  
Naruto’s eyes widened and his heartbeat began to quicken.  
“He was brought to the emergency room.”


End file.
